Hetalia Seals - Summer Shining
by Yukari Wada
Summary: Dari tempatnya dilahirkan dan dibesarkan, Aria Stellacia, sang putri kerajaan Shiltz berangkat ke Bumi demi mencari orang-orang terpilih yang akan menyelamatkan seluruh alam semesta. Sementara, di sana mereka yang terpilih harus berjuang demi mencari alasan hidup mereka, yang sama sekali tidak mereka ketahui. Fantasy crossover between Hetalia and Seal Online.
1. Level 1 - Sudden Birth

**_XXX Palace_, _Elim_, _Shiltz_**

**_._**

**_Tipareth_ 18_th_,1020, 16.23_ P.M_**

**_._**

"Hei, Claire."

Claire menoleh ke saudara kembarnya. "Ada apa, Aria?"

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujar Aria. "Kenapa kita ditakdirkan seperti ini, di Shiltz ini?"

"Entahlah..."

Shiltz merupakan planet yang terletak di ujung selatan Galaksi Andromeda yang mengandung kehidupan, seperti Bumi. Sama-sama memiliki kandungan air dan atmosfer di dalamnya. Shiltz juga memiliki udara yang mendukung kehidupan di sana. Bedanya, Shiltz hanya memiliki satu benua, sejak planet itu sekecil Venus—atau bahkan Merkurius. Hanya terdapat empat kota besar di Shiltz; Lime adalah kota di mana terdapat banyak pedagang dan petarung di sana; Zaid adalah kota tambang yang sangat dingin; Madelin adalah kota hiburan yang penuh dengan badut dan keceriaan; dan Elim adalah ibukota Shiltz yang sekarang ditinggali Aria dan Claire, sekaligus kota paling besar di Shiltz. Sisanya dalah sungai, gunung, tebing, dan kenampakan alam lain.

Selain itu, penanggalan juga adalah hal yang membedakan Shiltz dengan Bumi. Bukan, bukan jumlah bulan dan hari. Melainkan nama-nama hari dan bulan yang membedakan. Hari tetap ada tujuh, namun memiliki nama yang berbeda; Malkuth mewakili hari Senin; Yesod sama dengan hari Selasa; Hod sama saja dengan Rabu; Dean mewakili Kamis; Metatron sama saja dengan hari Jumat; Kettere sama dengan Sabtu; dan Elios sama dengan Minggu. Sedangkan bulan-bulan di Shiltz juga berbeda nama dengan bulan-bulan di Bumi; Laziel mewakili bulan Januari; Hokma sama dengan bulan Februari; Sakiel sama dengan bulan Maret; Vinagh sama dengan April; Samael sama saja dengan Mei; Jikael sama dengan Juni; Tipareth sama dengan Juli; Hanaiel sama dengan bulan Agustus; Neza mewakili bulan September; Lanael mewakili bulan Oktober; Galadriel mewakili bulan November; dan Sandalpon mewakili bulan Desember. Oya, setiap nama hari dan bulan melambangkan dewa-dewi di Shiltz.

Waktu dan tahun juga menjadi perbedaan Shiltz dengan Bumi. Jika di Bumi sudah tahun 2000, maka Shiltz baru menginjak tahun 1000. Lalu, waktu di Shiltz adalah dua kali waktu Bumi. Jadi, jika kau berdiri satu jam di Shiltz, maka sama saja kau menghabiskan waktu dua jam di Bumi. Begitu pula dengan hari, minggu, bulan, dan tahun di Shiltz. Jadi, jika kau bersekolah selama satu tahun di Shiltz, sama saja kau bersekolah selama dua tahun di Bumi. Namun, kau tidak akan bisa merasakan perbedaannya. Sebabnya? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Tidak hanya itu, Shiltz juga memiliki sistem teleportasi atau biasa disebut _warp_, yaitu gerbang sihir yang bisa memindahkan warga Shiltz dari satu tempat ke tempat lain yang berdekatan. Namun, jika ada yang ingin pergi menuju kota ke kota—mengetahui letak kota yang berjauhan dan dibatasi oleh bentang alam yang cukup rumit dan ekstrim, ada seorang kurir perjalanan di setiap kota yang akan membawa mereka dari satu kota ke kota lain.

"Kali ini, aku yang harus pergi ke _sana_..." gumam Aria. "Dan kau yang menjadi permaisuri mudanya," lanjutnya.

"Benar," sahut Claire. "Ini demi menghentikan pertarungan antara kita dan bale, antara Elim dan Balie...antara monster dan manusia."

Elim adalah dewa Shiltz ketika Shiltz pertama kali dibentuk. Pada awalnya, Shiltz aman dan tenteram di bawah naungannya, namun semua berubah ketika dewa lain, Balie, menyerang. Pertarungan besar pun terjadi; hampir seluruh tempat di Shiltz hancur. Pada akhirnya, Elios, sang dewa terkuat, menghentikan pertarungan antara kedua pihak. Namun...

...perang tetap tidak bisa dihentikan, entah mengapa. Itu karena para manusia di Shiltz harus berjuang melawan Bale, alias monster yang bisa beregenerasi yang diciptakan oleh Balie. Pada awalnya, Balie dan Bale disegel ke dalam suatu dimensi oleh para manusia. Namun, entah bagaimana atau mengapa, segel itu melemah dan berhasil dihancurkan oleh Balie. Balie beserta pasukannya pun bebas dan membuat kekacauan di Shiltz; Bale pun berpencar ke berbagai daerah di Shiltz, sebagian besar di antaranya terdapat di bentang alam di Shiltz. Belum lagi, beberapa Bale menetap di Bumi setahun sebelum Aria dan Claire membicarakan hal ini. Saat ini pasti sudah banyak jumlahnya. Belum lagi, Balie sudah menciptakan _Balie Spirit_, roh jahat yang dapat merasuki sesuatu, baik itu makhluk hidup maupun benda mati.

Karena itu, kedua putri kerajaan Shiltz, yaitu Aria dan Claire, harus membagi tugas kerajaan. Claire harus menjadi permaisuri muda, sejak ibu mereka akan meninggalkan istana untuk mencari tahu informasi tentang Balie dan sekutu-sekutunya, sedangkan Aria pergi ke Bumi demi mendapatkan _Seal_ yang dapat membantunya untuk menghancurkan Balie.

_Seal_. Ya. Itulah yang selalu diidam-idamkan seluruh warga Shiltz. _Seal_ merupakan sekumpulan orang-orang dari planet lain—yang memiliki kehidupan, tentu saja—yang telah dipilih oleh raja Shiltz. Mereka bertugas membantu Aria dan Claire untuk menyegel kembali Balie dan Bale. Kali ini, jumlah _Seal_ yang telah ditunjuk ada empat puluh tiga orang, dan semuanya tinggal di bumi. Maka dari itu, Aria harus pergi ke sana, demi mengumpulkan mereka.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melawan Bale dan Balie?" gumam Aria gelisah. "Aku tidak tahu harus menggunakan apa."

"Ini," Claire memberikan _Seal Key_—lima belas kunci yang tergantung pada satu gantungan kunci—kepada Aria. "Pakai saja. Aku tidak perlu itu."

"Makasih ya, Claire!" kata Aria.

Claire tersenyum. "Tapi kau harus hati-hati. Jangan sampai kau membongkar rahasia tentang Shiltz sampai waktunya tiba."

"Iya, aku tahu!" kata Aria santai. "Kalau ada yang aku tidak tahu, kasih telepati, ya!" pintanya.

"Baiklah!" jawab Claire. "Tapi, apa kau yakin mereka akan membantu kita? Aku takut jika mereka tidak mau."

Aria tersenyum. "Ayolah, Claire. Percayalah pada mereka!"

"Tapi...bagaimana?"

"Selama mereka dipilih Ayahanda..."

Aria pun keluar dari kamar mereka, tempat mereka mengobrol.

"...pasti akan baik-baik saja! Aku, kau, mereka, semuanya!"

"Aria!" Claire mencegat Aria. "Kapan kau akan ke sana?"

Sebelum Aria betul-betul keluar dari kamar, ia mengatakan...

"_Sepuluh_ tahun lagi..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di Bumi, terdapat berbagai hal..._

_Terdapat sejuta pohon-pohon, bunga-bunga, hewan-hewan, dan manusia..._

_Mereka hidup berdampingan..._

_Manusia adalah makhluk hidup yang paling sempurna di Bumi..._

_Saling tolong-menolong dan bersama dalam satu ikatan..._

_Agar semuanya menjadi sejahtera..._

_Walau sering terjadi kekacauan..._

_...kejahatan..._

_...perselisihan..._

_...apa pun yang terjadi..._

_...mereka pasti akan selalu bersatu!_

_Namun,_

_apakah mereka bisa bertahan..._

_...dari malapetaka yang telah menunggu dengan sabar di luar angkasa sana?_

_Belum lagi..._

_...apakah mereka mau dan mampu membantu..._

_...manusia seperti mereka yang datang dari planet lain yang sangat jauh..._

_...dan menghentikan bencana itu?_

**.**

~_Aria Stellacia from Elim, Shiltz's quote~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hetalia _Seals_ - _Summer Shining_, akan segera dimulai..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

In your position_...  
_Set_!_

_Kinou made no keiken to ka_  
_ Chishiki nanka nimotsu na dake_  
_ Kaze wa itsumo toori sugite_  
_ Ato ni nani mo nokosanai yo_

_Atarashii michi wo sagase!_  
_ Hito no chizu wo hirogeru na!_  
_ Fuseta me wo ageta toki ni  
__Zero_ _ni naru nda_

_Bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
Mirai wo shinjite iru ka?  
Kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu  
Muteppou na mama_

_Ima bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
Kodomo no you ni massara ni...  
Shihai sareta kusari wa  
Hikichigirou_

_Nani mo dekinai_  
_ Chanto dekinai_  
_ Sore ga doushita?_  
_ Bokura wa wakai nda_  
_ Nani mo dekinai_  
_ Sugu ni dekinai_  
_Dakara bokura ni kanousei ga aru nda_

_Ame wa yanda_  
_ Kaze wa yanda_  
_ Mita koto no nai_  
_ Hikari ga sasu yo_  
_ Ima ga toki da_

_Kimi wa umare kawatta_  
Beginner_!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Level 1 - Sudden Birth  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hetalia _Axis Powers_ - Himaruya Hidekazu

_Seal Online_ - Grigon _Entertainment_

Hetalia _Seals_ - _Summer Shining_ - Yukari Wada

_I'm own nothing but this strange and twisted story plot..._

_Yeah...this is very long, especially in description, maybe..._

_Yeah, even if these characters are OOC and there's OCs in this story..._

_Don't flame me, please!_

_Please, enjoy_...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**XXX Building**_**,**_** Bern**_**,**_** Switzerland**_

**.**

_**January **_**21**_**st**_**, ****2030****, ****12.37**_** P.M**_

**.**

"Huh, lama-lama aku bosen juga di sini."

Satya Wicaksono—personifikasi negara Indonesia—membiarkan keluhan-keluhan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Bagaimana tidak? _World Meeting_ yang dilaksanakan dengan Vash Zwingli sebagai tuan rumahnya ini berjalan seperti biasa. Bukannya tambah lancar, tapi malah tambah kacau. Baik meja panjang yang ditempati personifikasi negara kepulauan nan luas ini maupun meja lain yang ada di depannya sangat ribut.

Satya melihat teman-teman yang duduk di meja yang sama dengannya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, sejak ia duduk di tengah. _Apes gue, ini_ World Meeting _beneran atau tawuran?_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Dari ujung kiri, terlihat Alfred F. Jones—personifikasi negara Amerika—yang sedang memakan _hamburger_ sambil berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, namun sangat memekakkan telinga; seorang Prusia bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt juga sedang berteriak-teriak yang disambut oleh pukulan wajan milik Elizaveta Hedervary dari Hongaria yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya; Razak Wicaksono—adik angkat Satya—dari Malaysia sedang adu mulut dengan Willem van Andersen dari Belanda; Katyusha Braginskaya dari Ukraina ketakutan disebabkan oleh adiknya yang bernama Natalia Arlovskaya dari Belarusia sedang menodongkan pisau ke arahnya; dan seorang gadis asal Taiwan bernama Mei Xiao yang berusaha berlindung dari tatapan maut dari seorang Swedia bernama Berwald Oxenstierna dengan cara bersembunyi di belakang pemuda Finlandia bernama Tiino Vainamoinen.

Dari ujung kanan meja yang ditempati Satya, ada Francis Bonnefoy asal Prancis yang sedang mengejar-ngejar Sey Griffith dari Seychelles sambil membawa buket bunga mawarnya; Feliks Lukasiewicz dari Polandia sedang asyik-asyiknya memakai baju perempuan, membuat seorang pemuda Islandia bernama Emil Steilsson bingung setengah mati; Ivan Braginski, seorang berdarah Rusia sedang membuat Trio Baltik—Toris Laurinaitis dari Lituania, Eduard von Bock dari Estonia, dan Raivis Galante dari Latvia—ketakutan dengan pipa keran dan aura hitamnya; dan seorang gadis asal Greenland bernama Millie Steilsdottir sedang asyik mengobrol dengan gadis asal Malta, Pirouette Farrugia.

Satya pun melihat ke meja lain yang ada di depannya. Walaupun tidak begitu ribut, meja kedua ini juga tidak bisa dianggap enteng dalam hal membuat kasus-kasus yang sangat (tidak) penting dan sangat (tidak) perlu diurus.

Dari ujung kiri meja tersebut, terlihat seorang Feliciano Vargas—personifikasi Italia Utara—meminta ampun pada kakaknya, Lovino Vargas—personifikasi Italia Selatan—yang sedang marah-marah kepadanya, sebelum pada akhirnya dilerai oleh Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, pemuda berdarah Spanyol; pemuda Denmark bernama Mathias Kohler sekarat gara-gara digilas oleh 'teman'nya Lukas Bondevik yang berdarah Norwegia; Lili Zwingli—gadis asal Liechtenstein—sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Kirana Wicaksono, adik kandung Satya yang juga berasal dari Indonesia; Matthew Williams asal Kanada hanya mendengarkan pemuda Cina bernama Yao Wang mempromosikan barang baru; Roderich Edelstein yang berasal dari Austria asyik mengomel sendiri; Bella van Andersen, adik dari Willem yang berasal dari Belgia sedang asyik berbicara dengan Arthur Kirkland, pemuda asal Inggris; pemuda asal Yunani yang bernama Hercales Karpusi sedang asyik mengorok di kursinya, membuat temannya, Sadiq Adnan yang berasal dari Turki marah-marah entah kenapa; Lee Wang yang berasal dari Hong Kong dan pemuda lain yang berasal dari Jepang bernama Kiku Honda sedang asyik berbicara; Flora Primavera asal Peru sedang mengobrol dengan Virta Vainamoinen dari Aland; sampai di ujung kanan ada seorang Peter Kirkland dari Sealand marah-marah saking berisiknya Im Yong Soo yang berasal dari Korea Selatan.

_Huh...di sini ribut semua..._ keluh Satya dalam hati.

_...hah?_

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat akan sesuatu.

_Ludwig sama Vash di mana?  
_

Tiba-tiba...

BRAK!

"KALIAN SEMUA BISA DIAM TIDAK?!"

"KALAU NGGAK, AKU DOR KALIAN SEMUA!"

Hening.

Semua terdiam, berkat teriakan seorang Ludwig Beilschmidt dari Jerman, dan Vash. Ditambah dengan dobrakan pintu yang cukup keras.

"Ah, _West_..." Gilbert memandang adiknya dengan ngeri. Ludwig memang selalu menyeramkan jika marah.

"Kakak..." Lili memandang Vash.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang remaja—entah dari mana—yang maju ke dalam ruangan. "Hei, kalian semua. Sebaiknya jadi orang tahu situasi, ngurusin hal yang ada dulu, baru lakukan apa yang kalian inginkan. Hidup itu pendek, jadi gunakan baik-baik, jangan cuma buat melakukan hal gak penting. Aku rasa kalian terlalu ribut, mana aneh lagi. Ck ck ck, dasar kumpulan orang SGMS bin gila," katanya.

Semua terpana, lantaran melihat seorang gadis yang tingginya sekitar 155 cm. Rambutnya sepundak berwarna pirang platinum, matanya berwarna kuning terang. Anak itu memakai kemeja biru berlengan panjang dengan kalung dengan liontin pentagram berwarna abu-abu, celana _jeans _panjang warna merah, sepatu kets warna putih dan kaos kaki panjang berwarna ungu. Bisa dibilang jika remaja itu adalah perempuan, walaupun dadanya rata.

Bukan hanya itu, omongan gadis tersebut juga sangat pedas, tidak enak didengar. Apalagi kalimat yang terakhir. Hampir semua personifikasi itu menutup telinga mendengar kata-kata anak tersebut, bahkan ada yang terlihat marah, kaget, maupun kesal. Namun tidak bisa disangkal jika omongannya benar.

"Aduh, tolong hentikan..." keluh Tiino sambil menutup telinganya.

"Huh, kalian sinting semua. Aneh," kata gadis itu—yang bernama lengkap Aria Stellacia dan berumur 17 tahun, menambah beban emosi Tiino dan yang lain. Bahkan ada yang ambruk dari kursinya.

"...hentikan...tolong..." pinta Emil, yang sempat ambruk dari kursinya.

"Gila."

"Ugh...gak tahan..." keluh Mathias, yang juga ambruk dari kursi. Ia memang seringkali mengabaikan sindiran dari Lukas—atau bahkan tidak mengerti atau tidak tahu apa maksud dari Lukas, namun jika Aria yang mengkritik...

...sampai bumi berotasi kebalik pun tidak ada yang bakal tahan sama kata-kata pedas yang terus mengalir dari mulut sang Aria.

"Sedeng."

Berwald bergumam tidak jelas sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Sepertinya ia tidak tahan.

"Miring."

Muka Lukas semakin pucat, lantaran anak aneh itu semakin psikopat dan lidahnya sudah kelewat tajam.

"Gak jelas."

"Kau..." pinta Virta, memohon pada Aria agar menghentikan kata-kata yang sangat tidak enak didengar itu.

"Sopik."

Millie hanya terdiam sambil terus memainkan miniatur tombak ikannya. Sepertinya ia tidak memperhatikan kata-kata orang itu.

"Setres."

Flora hampir pingsan. Begitu pula dengan Katyusha dan Elizaveta.

"Suka rusuh."

Pirouette pun ambruk seketika, diikuti Feliks, Toris, Raivis, Eduard, Lili, Kirana, Kiku, dan Natalia.

"Sarap."

"Ugh..." keluh Peter yang dari tadi sudah ambruk terlebih dulu. "Siapapun...tolong..."

Feliciano dan Lovino sudah terlanjur pingsan di tempat, membuat Antonio panik.

"Berisik."

Muka Sey dan Bella pun menjadi pucat pasi. Sementara Arthur menahan marah, Roderich, Francis, dan Sadiq memukul meja dengan pelan saking marahnya.

"_****ing annoying_."

Razak, Willem, Alfred, dan Gilbert mulai mengeluarkan semacam 'asap' dari kepala mereka saking kesalnya, sedangkan Matthew, Satya, Heracles—yang sudah berhasil dibangunkan oleh Sadiq, Mei, Yong Soo, dan Lee langsung ambruk di tempat. Ivan sudah duluan mengeluarkan aura hitam dan pipa krannya, membuat Yao harus menenangkannya.

"_Sangat_ menyedihkan."

"HEIII...!" teriak Ludwig, emosinya sudah mencapai puncak.

"SAMPAI KAPAN KAMU MAU MENYINDIR KAMI SEMUA?!" marah Vash. "DAN DARI MANA LOE BERASAL?!"

"Menyindir? Kau bilang menyindir? Cih, aku itu hanya mengatakan hal yang benar," kata Aria dengan nada enteng. "Jadi, jangan salahkan aku. Dari mana aku berasal, bukan urusanmu," lanjutnya.

"Kau itu kawan atau lawan, sih?" tanya Razak kesal.

"Kawan," jawab Aria.

"Lalu kenapa kamu bicara kayak gitu?!" bentak Willem.

"Karena aku mengatakan hal yang benar," jawab Aria. "Sebaiknya kalian instropeksi diri," lanjutnya.

_Siiing..._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU_, _THE ****ING BLOODY GIT_?!"

Alhasil, Kiku dan beberapa orang lainnya harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra, demi menghentikan Arthur yang selangkah lagi akan mengubah Aria yang (kelihatannya) tidak berdosa itu menjadi mayat untuk dikubur dengan bantuan 'teman-teman'nya.

"Sabarlah, Arthur-_kun_!" sahut Kiku. "Tenanglah!"

"Nggak _awesome_ banget, sih!" sahut Gilbert sambil terus menahan Arthur.

"_Like_, Kiku dan Gilbert benar!" sahut Feliks, yang kemudian celingak-celinguk kebingungan. "Lho, Emil sama yang lain di mana? _Like_, hilang?"

Seketika, Arthur sadar dari jiwa pembuat sumpah serapah dan kutukannya, dan ikut celingak-celinguk. "Eh, iya ya. Mereka ke mana?"

"Mereka..." ujar Mei. "Mereka...pingsan..."

"Hah?" Feliks dan teman-temannya pun melihat ke lantai, baik di dekat maupun sekitar mereka. Ternyata kata Mei benar. Mathias, Tiino, Emil, Lukas, Berwald, Peter, Virta, dan Flora sudah terkapar tak berdaya di lantai dekat kursi masing-masing; mulut mereka berbusa. Sedangkan Pirouette terkulai lemas di kursinya, Millie sama sekali tidak memperhatikan keadaan ketujuh saudaranya; ia malah asyik bermain dengan salah satu kucing milik Heracles—yang entah kenapa pergi ke tempatnya.

"Ve~ Mereka kenapa, ya?" tanya Feliciano sambil mendekati 'mayat' Mathias dan Lukas dan menggoyang-goyangkan badan mereka. "Ve, bangun, ve~!"

"Apa karena..." Lili menoleh ke Aria, yang sedang asyik memainkan pancingan besinya—yang sejak tadi sudah ia bawa di genggaman tangan kirinya. "...apa karena dia?"

Hening sejenak.

_Dipikir-pikir benar juga, sih..._ pikir Alfred.

Mon Dieu_, dia anak yang mengerikan__..._ batin Francis ketakutan.

_Dia sama saja kayak Natalia, da..._ pikir Ivan ngeri.

_Mengerikan, aru..._ gumam Yao dalam hati.

_Kata-katanya pedas sekali..._ pikir Toris.

_Itukah senjatanya?_ tanya Eduard dalam hati._ Apakah kata-katanya adalah senjata mematikan?_

_Sama saja kayak Ivan..._ batin Raivis ngeri.

_Anak itu gak_ awesome _banget, sih!_ pikir Gilbert.

_Dia bisa membuat skandal baru di sini..._ batin Matthew.

Pada akhirnya, beberapa dari mereka pun harus membawa kedelapan orang yang sudah sekarat tadi ke UKS yang terdapat di sebelah ruangan itu, sedangkan Lili membawakan teh manis hangat untuk diminum Pirouette. Aria sendiri? Ia keluar dari ruangan itu untuk merenungi sesuatu.

**.**

**XwXwXwXwXwX**

**.**

_**XXX Building**_**,**_** Bern**_**,**_** Switzerland**_

**.**

_**January **_**21**_**st**_**, ****2030****, ****12.41**_** P.M**_

**.**

Aria menatap gantungan kunci tersebut yang sekarang ada di genggamannya. _Claire,_ batinnya.

_Aku, kau, dan mereka pasti akan menyelamatkan Bumi, Shiltz, dan alam semesta ini! Percayalah!_

"Hei!"

Aria membuyarkan lamunannya, lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Kau..." Ia melihat gadis berambut coklat dengan pita merah dan bermata coklat menghampirinya. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun biru dengan bordir bunga dan mengenakan sepatu berwarna putih.

"Aku Sey Griffith dari Seychelles, senang bertemu," sapa gadis itu. "Kau...siapa namamu?"

"Aria. Aria Stellacia," jawab Aria pelan. Ia tahu jika adalah putri kerajaan Shiltz, namun ia merahasiakan asal, tempat kelahiran, dan beberapa informasi tentang dirinya—kecuali tanggal lahir, yaitu 11 Maret; golongan darah, yaitu AB; umur, yaitu 17 tahun; dan nama asli, tentu saja—untuk menyembunyikan identitas sebenarnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kamu lihat Gilbird?" tanya Sey.

"Gilbird?"

"Itu...burung kuning bulat punya si Gilbert..." jawab Sey.

"Gilbert?"

"Cowok berambut perak dan bermata merah yang suka ngomong '_awesome_' itu, lho!" jawab Sey lagi. "Tahu nggak?"

Aria termenung sejenak. "...ah! Yang itu?" Aria mengangguk sekali, "Aku tahu, kok. Tadi aku lihat."

"Tentang Gilbird?" tanya Sey.

"Iya," jawab Aria. "...sepertinya."

"Perasaan, aku belum melihat Gilbird hari ini..." Sey berdiri di sebelah Aria, lalu menerawang ke langit biru yang begitu cerah. "Gilbert taruh dia di mana, ya?"

"Entahlah," jawab Aria pendek. "Paling di tepi jamban."

Sey tertawa kecil. "Di tepi jamban? Tapi aku lihat, si Gilbert belum ke toilet hari ini!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya," jawab Sey. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat kunci yang sedang dipegang Aria. "Itu...kunci apa?"

"Ah, ini?" Aria menunjukkan kunci itu. "Ini...kunci dari Claire."

"Claire?" Sey memiringkan kepalanya. "Siapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," kata Aria. _Kalau ketahuan bisa gawat..._ pikirnya. "Memang terakhir kau melihat Gilbird di mana?" tanya Aria mengembalikan topik awal.

"Tadi pagi, pas aku, Arthur, sama Gilbert jalan-jalan di taman dekat sini." Sey menoleh, "Bagaimana kalau kita—"

"Ayo kita cari si Gilbird!"

Sey terperangah, lantaran melihat Aria yang pada awalnya kaku menjadi sangat ceria, matanya berbinar-binar. "A-Aria?"

"Ayo kita cari di taman!" ajak Aria girang. Ia pun menarik tangan Sey dan langsung berlari secepat angin ke lantai dasar lewat tangga.

_A...Aria..._ pikir Sey ngeri.

_Ada apa dengan dia? Kok dia jadi aneh?_

**.**

**XwXwXwXwXwX**

**.**

_**XXX Park**_**,**_** Bern**_**,**_** Switzerland**_

**.**

_**January **_**21**_**st, **_**2030****, ****12.41**_** P.M.**_

**.**

_Gilbird...Gilbird..._

Aria terus menggumamkan nama burung itu dalam hati sambil terus mencari di balik semak-semak.

Selain indah, taman yang terletak di dekat menara tempat _World Meeting_ berlangsung itu juga besar, besarnya kira-kira mencapai separuh dari stadion yang terletak di London, Inggris sana. Saking besarnya, Sey dan Aria harus berpencar ke dua arah yang berbeda. Aria ke arah utara, sedangkan Sey menuju ke selatan.

Sudah empat puluh menit berlalu sejak Aria mencari Gilbird, namun masih belum ketemu juga.

_Gilbird di mana—akh!_

Tiba-tiba, Aria jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi dadanya. _Ada apa? Kenapa sakit begini?_

Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara yang berbisik kepadanya. _"Itu pertanda jika ada _Balie Spirit_ di sekitarmu,"_ katanya.

Tiba-tiba, ia tersentak. "Ah! Claire?" desisnya.

_"Ya,"_ jawab suara itu. _"Kunci itu berguna sekali, lho."_

"Ha?"

_"Kunci-kunci itu bisa merasakan aura Bale dan Balie di sekitarnya. Bahkan, kunci-kunci itu bisa merasakan potensi_ Seal _dalam mereka,"_ jawab Claire.

"Potensi _Seal_?"

_"Mereka bisa menjadi seorang_ Seal _jika mereka menyadari untuk apa dan untuk siapa mereka hidup, dan keinginan mereka untuk menjadi _Seal_. Jika potensi itu bangkit, maka_ Seal Key _akan bercahaya dan terbang menemui pemilik sebenarnya,"_ jelas Claire.

_Sriiing..._

"Ah!" Aria memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku _jeans_-nya, kemudian mengeluarkan Seal Key dari saku tersebut. Salah satu dari kunci itu, tepatnya yang berwarna hijau kebiruan dan berbentuk seperti tombak—tapi bukan tombak, bersinar terang dengan cahaya berwarna merah. "...kenapa?"

_"Berarti ada _Bale_ yang mendekati temanmu!"_ teriak Claire dalam telepati. _"Dia pasti tidak jauh dari tempatmu!"_

"Tidak jauh dari tempatku?" Aria tersentak. "Sey dan kawan-kawan...!"

_"Cepat!"_

Aria pun segera berlari ke arah gedung _World Meeting_ yang terletak di sebelah selatan—yang juga merupakan tempat Sey mencari Gilbird.

Sesampainya di sana, ia memanggil-manggil Sey. "Sey! Di mana kamu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Dia pasti sudah ada di gedung!" gumam Aria. Ia pun berlari lagi.

_Apapun yang terjadi..._

Ke arah gedung tempat Sey dan teman-teman baru lainnya—sekaligus pahlawan baru untuk Shiltz dan seluruh jagad raya—berada.

_...bertahanlah..._

Ia telah membuat tekad di tengah jalan.

_...aku akan segera ke sana! Tidak, aku juga akan memastikan, jika kalian..._

Tekad besar yang dapat menolong rakyatnya, keluarganya, warga Bumi...

_...kalian..._

...semuanya!

_...akan menjadi _Seal_, demi mereka semua!_

**.**

**XwXwXwXwXwX**

**.**

**_XXX Building_, _Bern_, _Switzerland_**

**.**

**_January_ 21_st_, 2030, 13.29 _P.M._**

**.**

"Hei, kawan-kawan!"

Ludwig dan teman-temannya menoleh, melihat Sey yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menutup pintu ruangan.

"Ada apa, Sey?" tanya Arthur.

"Lihat ini!" Sey menunjukkan apa yang ada di tangannya, sebuah bola berwarna kuning bulat. "Aku menemukan Gilbird!"

"Wah! Makasih ya, Sey!" Gilbert langsung berlari ke arah Sey dan mengambil Gilbird dari tangan Sey. "Kesesesese~ Burungku yang _awesome_ telah kembali!"

Arthur menjadi sedikit sewot mendengar kata '_awesome_' dari mulut Gilbert. "'_Awesome_' kepalamu pe—"

"Piya!"

"He?" Gilbert kebingungan, begitu pula dengan yang lain.

"...'piya'?" gumam Peter.

"Kok beda sama ocehan Gilbird yang asli?" tanya Elizaveta.

Tiba-tiba, si burung meronta dari tangan Gilbert. Salahkan Gilbert yang lengah, karena Gilbird berhasil meloloskan diri. Gilbird pun terbang di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Gilbird, kau kenapa?" tanya Gilbert.

"Piya...piya...piya..."

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Gilbird membesar, ukurannya berubah menjadi seukuran bola basket, bentuknya bulat sedikit lonjong. Selain itu, Gilbird yang telah berubah wujud itu memperbanyak dirinya, dari satu menjadi sekitar seratus ekor, sejak ruang pertemuan itu cukup besar. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Gilbert dan teman-temannya ketakutan.

"Gi-Gilbird..." gumam Gilbert sambil jatuh tersungkur. "Kenapa kau..."

Tiba-tiba, salah satu 'Gilbird' mendorong tubuhnya ke muka Gilbert.

BUK!

"Argh!" Gilbert terpental. Tubuhnya menabrak tembok, lalu jatuh tak berkutik.

"Gil!" teriak Roderich.

"Kau..." Elizaveta pun mengayunkan wajannya ke salah satu makhluk lain yang ada di dekatnya...

...hanya untuk mengetahui jika wajannya menembus tubuh si makhluk kloning si Gilbird yang telah berubah wujud itu.

"K-kok bisa?" tanya Elizaveta ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba, salah satu 'Gilbird' yang lain seperti memberi komando pada yang lain. "Piya!"

BUK!

"Kyaaa!"

BUK!

"Argh!"

BUK!

"Ugh!"

BUK!

"Tolong, ve~"

BUK!

"Berhenti, kau!"

BUK!

"Waaa!"

Dan makhluk-makhluk itu terus menyerang para personifikasi negara tersebut sampai hampir semuanya terluka...

...entah kapan berakhirnya.

**.**

**XwXwXwXwXwX**

**.**

**_XXX Building_, _Bern_, _Switzerland_**

**.**

**_January_ 21_st_, 2030, 13.34 _P.M._**

**.**

Aria yang sudah sampai di depan gedung langsung memasuki gedung, memasuki lift yang kebetulan terbuka, lalu memencet tombol dengan angka 9. "Teman-teman..." gumamnya.

"...bertahanlah di sana!"

Setelah lift terbuka di lantai sembilan, Aria langsung berlari lagi. Kali ini dengan _Seal Key_ yang berwarna hijau kebiruan tadi di pegangannya.

_Biiip, biiip, biiip..._

"Eh?" Aria menoleh ke kuncinya yang sekarang berbunyi-bunyi. "Apa sudah dekat?"

Pada akhirnya, ia sampai di depan ruang pertemuan. Dari luar, ia bisa mendengar keributan-keributan yang ada di dalam sana.

"Ada apa, ya?" gumamnya heran.

_"Cepatlah, Aria!"_ teriak Claire melalui telepati._ "Gilbird sudah dirasuki _Balie Spirit_!"_

"Apa?!"

_"Cepat!"_ seru Claire. _"Kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan ini!"_

"Aku?"

_"Iya!"_

_Sriiing..._

Tiba-tiba, cahaya menyelimuti kunci yang dipegang Aria. Cahaya itu berwarna biru kehijauan dan sangat terang.

"Eh?" Aria keheranan. "...baiklah!" Aria pun mengangkat kunci itu ke atasnya. "_Seal Power_..."

Sinar dari kunci itu semakin terang.

"..._Freezer Link_!"

Tiba-tiba, cahaya menyelimuti Aria selama lima detik. Saat cahaya itu menghilang perlahan, Aria berubah wujud menjadi _Seal Form_, lengkap dengan pakaian, topi baja, dan sepatu berwarna hijau kebiruan. Aria juga memegang satu senjata di tangan kirinya. Jangan heran, karena dia memang kidal sejak kecil.

Oh, apa aku lupa mengatakan, jika Aria dan Claire juga memiliki tiga wujud yang berbeda?

Ya. Aria dan Claire, sebagai putri kerajaan, dapat berubah menjadi tiga wujud yang berbeda, yaitu _Seal Form_, _Human Form_, dan _Royal Form_. Setiap wujud memengaruhi warna, gaya, dan panjang rambut, dan juga warna mata mereka. _Seal Form_ digunakan saat bertarung; _Human Form_ adalah wujud mereka saat di Bumi; dan _Royal Form_ digunakan saat di Shiltz. Kekuatan unik ini berguna agar identitas mereka sulit diketahui.

Pada Aria, saat ia menggunakan _Seal Form_, rambutnya berwarna pirang terang selutut dan dikuncir dua dengan pita—yang berbentuk seperti daun—berwarna hitam, matanya berwarna biru kehijauan. Pada _Human Form_, rambutnya berwarna pirang platinum sepundak dan matanya berwarna kuning terang. Sedangkan pada _Royal Form_, rambutnya berwarna ungu, saking panjangnya sampai hampir menyentuh tanah, dengan kuncir rambut dengan hiasan berbentuk wajik warna kuning—yang membuat rambutnya sedikit mengembang, dan matanya berwarna merah terang.

Pada Claire, jika ia menggunakan _Seal Form_, rambutnya menjadi berwarna biru tua sepinggang, dikuncir sebelah kanan dengan pita berwarna merah jambu; matanya berwarna jingga. Pada _Human Form_, rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap sedada dan mata berwarna merah jambu tua. Sedangkan pada _Royal Form_, rambutnya berwarna pirang terang sebetis dikuncir dengan pita kupu-kupu berwarna biru, dan matanya berwarna hijau tua.

Oya, mantera yang diucapkan oleh Aria tadi adalah mantera yang diwariskan kerajaan turun temurun. Mantera itu berguna untuk bertransformasi dengan _Seal Key_. Oya, karena _Seal Key_ mempunyai lima belas jenis, maka kata-kata dalam mantera akan berubah, bergantung dari kunci mana yang dipilih. Otomatis, senjata dan pakaian juga akan berubah menurut kunci yang dipakai.

Karena kali ini Aria menggunakan _Freezer Key_, otomatis ia berubah profesi menjadi _Freezer_, lengkap dengan pakaian, aksesoris, dan senjatanya, yaitu tongkat es. Set pakaian yang ia kenakan kali ini adalah _Underwater Set_, sedangkan senjatanya adalah _Poseidon Staff_. Seperti namanya, _Freezer_ adalah penyihir yang mementingkan elemen es.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Aria langsung membuka pintu dengan paksa. "Sey—ah!" Mata Aria membelalak lebar. "Kalian! Apa yang terjadi?"

Bagaimana Aria tidak kaget? Lihat saja, hampir seluruh personifikasi negara terkapar tak berdaya di lantai. Kursi dan meja berantakan, gelas dan vas pecah semua, dan yang paling tidak diinginkan Aria untuk ia lihat...

...makhluk-makhluk hasil dari _Balie Spirit_ yang merasuki Gilbird, melayang-layang di atas para personifikasi itu.

"A...apa ini?" Aria mundur selangkah. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat ada seorang pemuda bermata violet dan berambut pirang gelap yang sedang meringkuk di pojokan sambil memeluk boneka berbentuk beruang.

_Ternyata masih ada yang selamat!_ pikir Aria. Ia pun menghampiri pemuda tersebut, lalu berjongkok di depannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aria.

"Eh..." Pemuda yang tadinya menunduk itu kini mengangkat kepalanya. "Iya..."

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Aria. "Cepat, aku tidak mau buang waktu."

"Matt...Matthew...Matthew Williams..." jawab pemuda itu, dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Walaupun suara Matthew sangat pelan, entah mengapa Aria bisa mendengar suaranya. "Baiklah. Apa kronologi dari semua ini?"

"Itu...Sey...ia menemukan burung milik Gilbert, namanya Gilbird...tiba-tiba...Gilbird meronta-ronta dari tangan Gilbert...lalu...burung itu berubah bentuk...dan terjadilah hal ini..." jelas Matthew dengan malu. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa...jadi...aku bersembunyi di sini..."

"Kenapa harus bersembunyi?" tanya Aria. "Bersembunyi itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah! Bersembunyi hanyalah kelakuan yang dilakukan oleh seorang pengecut!"

"Aku tahu...tapi..." Matthew menunduk. "...tapi...aku tidak yakin...apa makhluk-makhluk itu akan menyadari...keberadaanku..."

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu...selama ini...teman-teman tidak menyadari keberadaanku...bahkan Alfred, saudaraku sendiri...yang menyadari hanya Sey dan Gilbert..." Mata Matthew mulai berkaca-kaca. "Mungkin, aku sudah tidak berguna lagi di—"

"Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanmu, bukan berarti kau tidak berguna!"

Matthew mengangkat kepalanya dengan spontan. "Kau..."

"Dulu...temanku juga begitu..." Aria melihat ke sisi lain, mengingat seorang gadis yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya. "Temanku sangat pemalu, jadi dia tidak pernah diketahui orang lain. Seperti kau, ia berpikir jika ia sama sekali tidak berguna. Tapi, aku dan saudaraku membantunya..." Aria tersenyum kecil. "...dan sekarang ia menjadi bintang kelas di sekolahku." Ia terdiam sesaat. "...namanya...Netralia."

"Wah..." gumam Matthew kagum.

"Kalau Netralia bisa, kau juga bisa!" Aria menyodorkan tangannya. "Kau bisa menjadi orang yang berguna, jika kau bangkit!"

"Tapi...kau siapa...?" tanya Matthew.

"_Seal Freezer_," jawab Aria, " dari Shiltz."

"Shiltz?"

"Akan kujelaskan lain waktu." Aria berdiri dan menatap Matthew. "Kau, sekarang kutanya. Untuk apa dan siapa kau hidup?"

"Untuk apa...dan siapa?" Matthew menunduk lagi, kali ini bukan untuk meratapi nasibnya. "Untuk..."

"Setiap orang pasti berguna. Bahkan orang paling bodoh sekalipun pun berguna untuk banyak orang," tutur Aria. "Oke, aku ulangi. Untuk _apa_ dan _siapa_ kau hidup?"

"Aku hidup...untuk menjadi personifikasi negaraku..."

Aria tersenyum kecil. "Lalu, untuk siapa?"

"...untuk..."

"Aku tahu," potong Aria. "Untuk saudaramu, kan?"

"Eh?" Matthew kaget, lantaran Aria seperti bisa membaca pikirannya. Padahal, sebetulnya Aria memang bisa membaca pikiran orang.

"Aku tahu," sahut Aria. "Saudaramu itu _good speaker_, sedangkan kau itu _good thinker_. Menurutmu, kalau itu digabung, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Pasti akan menjadi sesuatu yang berguna!" jawab Matthew.

"Karena itu, kau hidup," kata Aria. "Hidupmu adalah sebagai personifikasi negara, bagian dari benua Amerika. Kau juga hidup, karena kau bersama saudaramu adalah satu." Aria menyodorkan tangannya. "Apa kau mau bertarung bersamaku, demi saudaramu, dan teman-temanmu?"

Matthew termenung sejenak, kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu berdiri dan menyambut tangan Aria. "Iya, aku mau!" jawabnya.

_Sriiing..._

Tiba-tiba, kalung pentagram yang dikenakan Aria bersinar terang.

"Eh..." Matthew keheranan. "...kok bisa?"

"Itu karena potensi _Seal_-mu bangkit!" jawab Aria, yang kemudian merasakan jika salah satu Seal Key ikut bersinar. Ia pun mengambil kunci tersebut dari kantong celananya, dan ia menemukannya. "..._Assassin Key_!"

"_Assassin_..._Key_?"

"Kita tidak punya waktu!" kata Aria sambil menaruh kunci di tangan kanan Matthew. "Cepat ucapkan manteranya!"

"Mantera?"

"'_Seal Power Assassin Link_'!"

"Eh..." Matthew memerlukan 3 detik untuk menyerap mantera tadi. "...baik!" Matthew pun mengangkat kunci itu. "_Seal Power_..."

Aria tersenyum, sambil melihat _Assassin Key_ dan kalungnya yang bersinar semakin terang.

"..._Assassin Link_!"

Cahaya dari kunci itupun menyelimuti Matthew selama lima detik. Setelah itu, Aria sedikit terkejut dengan pakaian dan senjata _Assassin_ yang sesungguhnya.

Untuk gaya pakaian, yang membuat Aria kaget adalah penutup mulut yang dikenakan Matthew. Apalagi senjatanya, ada sepasang pisau panjang yang tergenggam di kedua tangan Matthew. "...itukah...wujud _Assassin_?" Aria pun mengecek Cellset—telepon genggam yang berwujud kepingan kaca dalam berbagai warna dan bentuk yang bisa menampilkan layar tiga dimensi yang bisa disentuh—miliknya yang berwarna hitam dan berbentuk segitiga. Layar tiga dimensi pun muncul. "Hm..._Red Shadow Set_ dan _Dual Sai_, hah..."

"_Red Shadow_? _Dual Sai_?" tanya Matthew.

"_Red Shadow Set_ adalah set pakaianmu, sedangkan _Dual Sai_ adalah senjatamu," jelas Aria. "Oh, bagaimana kalau kau coba melemparkan kedua senjatamu itu ke dua _Piya_ itu?"

"_Piya_?"

"Kloning dari Gilbird yang berubah wujud itu."

Matthew pun mencoba berkonsentrasi, lalu melemparkan kedua pisau itu ke dua _Piya_ yang sedang melayang-layang.

JLEB!

JLEB!

"Piya!"

Kedua _Piya_ itu pun terjatuh dan berubah menjadi debu. Pada saat itu juga, kedua pisau itu kembali ke tangan Matthew.

"Lho..." Matthew keheranan. "...kok?"

"Hebat, kan?" Aria tersenyum. "Sekarang giliranku!" Ia pun berlari ke arah _Piya_-_Piya_ itu, kemudian menyerangnya. "Kau juga!" serunya.

Matthew pun terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian mengangguk. "Baik!" Matthew pun ikut menyerang makhluk-makhluk itu.

Tiga menit kemudian, tinggal satu _Piya_ yang tersisa.

"Itu dia..." Aria menunjuk _Piya_ itu. "...itu dia Gilbird yang dirasuki!"

"Lalu, kita harus apa?" tanya Matthew.

"Kita gunakan _skill_!"

"_Skill_?"

"Kekuatan sihir!" Aria pun menodongkan tongkatnya ke _Piya_ itu dari kejauhan. "Ayo!"

Matthew pun mengangguk. "Ayo!"

Tiba-tiba, aura biru keluar dari tongkat Aria. Lalu, ada bola es raksasa di depan tongkat itu.

Begitu pula dengan kedua pisau Matthew. Pisau-pisau itu mengeluarkan aura ungu, dan konsentrasi Matthew semakin meninggi.

"_Ice Cannon_..."

Aria sudah siap menembakkan bola es itu ke Piya.

"_Vital Attack_..."

Sepertinya Matthew sudah mendeteksi titik lemah sang piya.

Dan dalam waktu bersamaan...

"...**_Seal_**!"

BLAR!

JLEB!

"Piyaaa...!" Piya itu pun kembali ke bentuk asalnya, Gilbird yang dulu. Dari tubuh burung kecil itu, ada cahaya hitam yang keluar, namun tertahan, dan berubah wujud menjadi sebuah kartu.

"..._Spirit Card_..." gumam Aria.

"Hah?"

"Jika _Balie Spirit_ sudah disegel, ia akan berubah wujud menjadi kartu," jelas Aria. "Aku tahu tempat penyimpanannya, jadi serahkan saja padaku." Aria pun kembali ke wujud _Human Form_-nya, membuat Matthew—yang sejak tadi sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya dan mengangkat Gilbird yang pingsan—kaget.

"Ah! Kau...kau..." gumamnya kaget.

"Iya, aku orang yang tadi, namaku Aria Stellacia." Aria tertawa kecil. "Oya, kau simpan saja _Assassin Key_ itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah punya ini," kata Aria sambil menunjukkan kalung pentagramnya. "Jadi, simpan saja. Lalu, rahasiakan hal ini untuk sementara."

"Eh? Bukan untuk selamanya?" tanya Matthew.

"Karena..." Aria pun melihat ke sisi lain. "...sebentar lagi, mereka juga akan menjadi _Seal_."

"Mereka juga?"

"Iya," jawab Aria. "Jadi, jangan heran jika aku mengatakan hal ini ke teman-temanmu."

"Baik...lalu, soal Shiltz..." Matthew terdiam sesaat. "Kapan akan kau..."

"Kapan _World Meeting_ selanjutnya?"

"Eh...mungkin, besok..."

"Aku akan ke sini lagi besok." Aria pun keluar dari ruangan itu. "Sampai bertemu lagi."

Matthew terdiam, lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Aria..." Matthew pun melihat ke sekeliling. "...lho?"

Rapi. Seluruh barang di ruangan itu kini kembali rapi. Tidak ada vas pecah, gelas tumpah, kertas berceceran, dan lainnya. Ruang pertemuan itu kembali seperti semula.

_Aneh. Padahal tadinya berantakan,_ pikir Matthew. _Tapi..._ Ia pun melihat ke teman-temannya, yang masih terkapar dan penuh dengan luka-luka ringan.

_Jika dulu, mereka yang selalu beraksi..._

Matthew pun tersenyum sendiri.

_Kali ini, aku yang akan beraksi!_

**.**

**XwXwXwXwXwX**

**.**

**_XXX Building_, _Bern_, _Switzerland_**

**.**

**_January_ 21_st_, 2030, 15.29 _P.M._**

**.**

"...ugh..."

Alfred, Arthur, dan Gilbert pun tersadar dari pingsan mereka.

"Ini...di mana?" tanya Alfred.

"Bukannya kita masih di ruang _meeting_?" tebak Arthur.

"Sepertinya iya..." sahut Elizaveta.

Gilbert pun menatap ke sampingnya. Ternyata, burungnya, Gilbird, kembali seperti semula.

Kembali ke wujud asalnya.

"Gilbird!" Gilbert pun memeluk burung kecilnya. "Kau kembali seperti semula!"

"Huh...syukurlah...tapi, kenapa jadi rapi lagi, ya?" gumam Mei. "Bukannya tadi berantakan?"

"Kenapa Gilbird bisa kembali ke wujud asalnya?" tanya Sey.

"Siapa yang merawat kita, ya?" tanya Toris.

"Ah, kalian sudah sadar?"

Francis pun menoleh ke asal suara. "_Mon Dieu_~ Ternyata Matthew yang merawat kita!"

"He~?" decak Kirana.

"Hm..._not bad_...Matt, _good job_!" Alfred pun mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tidak sia-sia aku ikut membesarkannya..." ucap Arthur.

"Ha? Emang orang yang gak bisa masak kayak kamu bisa membesarkan Mattie?" celetuk Gilbert.

"_YOU THE ****ING BLOODY GIT_!"

Arthur pun kembali mengejar Gilbert, dan keributan kembali terjadi.

Matthew pun tersenyum melihat keributan itu. Namun, ia mulai heran.

_...siapa_ Seal _untuk besok, ya? Lalu, apa itu Shiltz?_

Jangan khawatir Matthew, karena...

...hari-hari kau dan teman-temanmu yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai...

..sebagai _Seal_...

**.**

**To Be Next Adventure...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mado no soto wa _monochro _no sekai_  
_Kawari no nai hibi wa taikutsu_  
_ Ikiru koto ga wazuka ni omotai_  
_ Tobiori tara karukunaru kana_

_ Kokoro no tenki yohou  
Ashita seiten desu ka?_  
_ Hitomi ni utsuru keshiki_  
_ Mata, douse, onaji desho _

_ Hateshinai michi no doko ka ni_  
_ Ochi teru kana sagashi mono_  
_ Asu ni nareba kitto mitsukaru kara _  
_ Ima, me o samashite_

_Hateshinai sora no mukou ni_  
_ Matteru kana sagashi mono_  
_ Kinou yori sukoshi dake mae o muki_  
_ Ima, te o nobashite_

_ Saa, ima, te o nobashite_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sebetulnya, Yuka tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan _skill_, profesi, senjata, dan beberapa konsep SO dalam bentuk tulisan. Maka, Yuka mengambil konsep _magical girl_ agar lebih mudah.

Oya, kenapa ada lirik lagu di cerita ini? Karena jika Yuka menulis sesuatu, Yuka lebih suka menggambarkannya dalam bentuk anime daripada novel. Bagi yang mau, silakan jawab, apa nama kedua lagu yang digunakan dalan _fan-fiction _ini. Sekalian sama penyanyinya, ya!

Oke, Yuka tahu, Yuka memang bingung untuk mencari karakter utama di cerita ini selain Aria. Karena di sini, Aria bukan personifikasi negara. Apalagi Claire. Claire itu sebetulnya adalah NPC di Seal Online. Jadi, Yuka memilih antara Sey (di sini, dia adalah teman dari Aria), Matthew (yang ini juga teman Aria), dan Nordics (Yuka nggak tahu harus milih siapa, karena ada satu karakter OC yang belum _debut_ di sini tapi sudah punya kaitan sama Nordics. Siapa orangnya, lihat saja nanti), namun ujung-ujungnya Yuka malah menggunakan semuanya. Namun, karena peran Matthew dan Sey lebih kelihatan di sini, Yuka melabel keduanya. Yuka tidak bermaksud untuk menciptakan _crack pairing_, lho!

Bagi yang tidak tahu SO maupun APH, silahkan cari di Tante (?) Yahoo! atau Om (?) Google.

**Edit**: Yuka sempat menemukan di Wikipedia bila nama Kiina berarti Cina dalam bahasa Finlandia! Maka dari itu, Yuka mengubah namanya OC!Aland dari Kiina menjadi Virta. Marga? Tetap sama.

Oya, Yuka akan _hiatus_ selama dua bulan, demi UN! Tapi, Yuka akan sering-sering mengedit cerita ini bila perlu. Jadi, jangan heran kalau kata-katanya sering ganti-ganti.

_REVIEW_, _ALL BUT BASH AND FLAME_, _PLEASE_! _Yeah_, _except bash and flame_.

Yukari Wada, pamit!


	2. Level 2 - There's No Useless People

**_Williams Resident_, _Ottawa_, _Canada_**

**.**

**_January_ 22_nd_, 2030, 08.53 _A.M_**

**.**

"Matthew!"

Matthew yang sedang meminum sirup _maple_ kesukaannya di beranda terkejut mendengar Sey memanggilnya dari depan pagar rumahnya. Jangan heran jika Sey memanggilnya dengan suara keras, lantaran halaman depan rumah Matthew yang cukup luas.

Ia lebih terkejut, ketika menyadari rumahnya jarang dikunjungi orang lain, apalagi personifikasi negara. Kebanyakan orang mengira rumah itu kosong, atau bahkan angker. Alasannya? Tidak ada yang mengerti. Mungkin karena Matthew yang kelihatannya _invisible_, atau alasan lain.

Apakah ada di antara kalian yang keheranan, bagaimana Sey Griffith dari negara Seychelles bisa sampai di rumah Matthew yang berlokasi di Kanada? Mudah saja. Setiap personifikasi negara sudah mempunyai pesawat jet pribadi, agar sampai ke tempat tujuan dengan mudah. Jadi, jangan heran jika Sey bisa sampai di rumah Matthew sepagi itu.

Matthew terdiam sesaat sebelum membuyarkan lamunannya dan menghampiri Sey. "Ah, Sey. Ada apa kau datang?"

"Ah...itu...kau tahu...siapa yang membuat Gilbird kembali seperti semula?" tanya Sey.

_Glek_. Matthew menelan ludah. Tentu saja ia tahu. Orang itu adalah Aria Stellacia, gadis berusia sekitar 17 tahun yang berasal dari Shiltz. Walaupun ia ingin menjawabnya, ia harus merahasiakan hal itu...

...karena Aria berjanji akan memberitahu teman-temannya tentang Shiltz, _Seal_, dan hal-hal lain yang harus dimengerti.

Pada akhirnya, Matthew menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Waktu itu aku sedang pergi keluar, dan ketika aku kembali lagi, kalian sudah terluka. Jadi kurawat kalian." Mau tidak mau, personifikasi negara Kanada tersebut pun harus berbohong.

"Ooo..." Sey pun melihat jam tangannya. "Aduh! Tinggal lima menit lagi! Matthew, kita harus cepat! _World Meeting_ sebentar lagi akan dimulai!"

"Tapi, pesawatku—"

"Pakai punyaku saja!" Sey pun membukakan pintu pagar Matthew yang pada waktu itu memang tidak digemboki. "Ayo!"

Matthew terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. "Oke!"

**.**

**XwXwXwXwXwX**

**.**

**_XXX Hotel_, _Bern, Switzerland_**

**.**

**_January_ 22_nd_, 2030, 08.58 _A.M_**

**.**

Aria menatap kartu hasil segelannya bersama Matthew kemarin yang ada di pegangan tangan kirinya.

_Spirit Card_.

Ia terdiam selama tiga detik, sebelum pada akhirnya menyimpan kartu itu ke dalam sebuah buku bertema klasik berwarna coklat kemerahan, lalu menyimpannya di dalam laci.

Ia pun menatap kalung pentagram dan _Seal Key_ yang tergeletak bergitu saja di meja. _Masih ada sisa empat belas,_ pikirnya.

_Aku harus cepat._

Aria pun mengenakan kalung pentagram tersebut di lehernya dan menyimpan _Seal Key_ ke dalam kantung celananya. Ia pun langsung berangkat ke gedung yang kemarin ia kunjungi dengan berjalan kaki. Jarak dari hotel ke gedung adalah sekitar 300 meter.

Tiba-tiba, Cellset-nya berdering saat Aria masih di tengah jalan. Aria pun berhenti sejenak dan mengangkat Cellset tersebut. "Halo?"

_"Aria?"_

"Ah, Claire."

_"Apa kau sudah dapat _Seal_ di sana?"_

"Sudah, tapi baru satu. Ada apa?"

_"Tidak apa. Lanjutkan saja perjalananmu. Kau juga harus mencari 'itu'. Kau tahu?"  
_

"...oke." Aria pun memutuskan hubungan komunikasi, kemudian ia berjalan kembali...**  
**

...menuju tempat di mana ia pertama kali mengubah seluruh kehidupan.

**.**

**XwXwXwXwXwX**

**.**

_**XXX Building**_**,**_** Bern**_**,**_** Switzerland**_

**.**

**_January_ 22_nd_, 2030, 09.03 _P.M_**

**.**

"Aduh, kapan ini akan berhenti?"

Satya menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, saking malasnya. "Kenapa hal ini selalu terjadi setiap kali ada _World Meeting_?"

Lagi-lagi, seperti kemarin. _World Meeting_ memang tidak pernah berjalan dengan lancar, karena kegilaan dan keanehan setiap personifikasi negara. Tiga menit sudah mereka ribut seperti itu. Kalaupun ada personifikasi yang normal, lebih benar bila dikatakan 'menakutkan' daripada 'normal'. Contohnya, Ludwig dan Vash. Tapi, ada juga yang sudah normal dari sananya. Contohnya, Lili dan Mei.

Yang lebih parah lagi, lagi-lagi Vash dan Ludwig menghilang dari pandangan mata. Maka, ruangan semakin ribut saja isinya.

"Sabar, Satya," ujar Kirana.

"Aku tahu, tapi..." Satya mendesah. "Aku mulai malas kalau menghadiri pertemuan yang kayak gini terus."

BRAK!

"Heh, kalo buka pintu yang bener, dong. Nggak _awe_—_WHAT_?! _MEIN GOTT_, KENAPA ORANG ITU DATANG?!"

Teriakan Gilbert membuat teman-temannya hening, lalu menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Bukan pintu yang menjadi subyek penglihatan mereka, melainkan...

"...Aria?" gumam Sey pelan.

Ya. Kali ini Aria datang lagi, dengan pakaian yang sama seperti kemarin.

Matthew kaget. Bukan itu; ia sudah tahu kalau hari ini Aria akan datang. Tapi...

_...kenapa Sey bisa tahu Aria?_

"Bukannya kamu itu orang yang kemarin?" tanya Sadiq.

"Ya," jawab Aria.

"HEI!" teriak Arthur. "KAMU HARUS MINTA MAAF SOAL KEMARIN! LANCANG SEKALI KAMU! TIDAK MENGETUK PINTU DULU, LANGSUNG MAIN MASUK SAJA, LALU MENGATA-NGATAI KAMI! APA MAUMU DI SINI, HAH?!"

"Arthur, tenanglah!" kata Tiino yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Mungkin dia mau mengatakan sesuatu."

"Dia benar," kata Aria. "Aku ke sini untuk memberikan kalian suatu misi."

"Misi?" Mathias mulai kesal. "Sudah cukup kamu mengatai kami sampai ada yang pingsan! Dan sekarang kau memberikan misi pada kami? APA MAUMU?!"

"_Anko uzai_..." gumam Lukas. "...sebaiknya kau diam dan dengarkan..." lanjutnya dengan suara pelan...dan datar, tentu saja.

"Terserah kalian, tapi kalian harus tahu..."

Tiba-tiba, kalung pentagram Aria bersinar. Aria pun berputar di tempat selama tiga detik, dan berubah wujud menjadi _Royal Form_.

"...kalau _aku_ adalah putri kerajaan."

_Siiing_...

Hening.

Dan terus hening...

_Krik...krik...krik..._

Jangkrik pun bernyanyi di pagi bolong (?)...

Sampai tiga puluh detik berlalu...

"APAAA...?!"

Sontak, burung-burung di luar gedung yang sedang hinggap di dahan pohon pun beterbangan, saking kerasnya teriakan keempat puluh satu personifikasi negara itu. Bahkan yang 'menakutkan' dan 'psikopat' pun ikut berteriak, saking kagetnya mereka.

"KAU ADALAH PUTRI RAJA?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seumur hidup kalian, hei para manusia..._

_...apa kalian pernah menemukan seseorang..._

_...atau bahkan lebih..._

_...yang mengatakan kalau diri mereka bodoh, aneh, berbeda..._

_...atau bahkan tidak berguna..._

_...di dunia yang sangat besar ini?_

_Ya, pasti kau akan menjawab 'iya'..._

_Sebetulnya, tiada yang tak berguna..._

_Semua berguna di dunia ini..._

_Hanya, mereka tak menyadarinya..._

_Mereka perlu bersabar..._

_...dan tetap menjalani hidup..._

_...supaya mereka tidak menyesal..._

_...ketika kesempatan itu datang..._

_Dengan demikian..._

_...mereka akan menemukan suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri..._

_Apakah kau sudah menyadari..._

_...alasanmu untuk hidup di dunia ini?_

_Untuk apa..._

_...untuk siapa..._

_...dan bagaimana kau mencapainya?_

**.**

_~Sey Griffith from Seychelles, Earth's quote~ _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hetalia _Seals_ - _Summer Shining_, akan segera dimulai..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

In your position_...__  
_Set_!_

_Kinou made no keiken to ka_  
_Chishiki nanka nimotsu na dake_  
_Kaze wa itsumo toori sugite_  
_Ato ni nani mo nokosanai yo_

_Atarashii michi wo sagase!_  
_Hito no chizu wo hirogeru na!_  
_Fuseta me wo ageta toki ni__  
__Zero_ _ni naru nda_

_Bokura wa yume miteru ka?__  
__Mirai wo shinjite iru ka?_  
_Kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu_  
_Muteppou na mama_

_Ima bokura wa yume miteru ka?__  
__Kodomo no you ni massara ni..._  
_Shihai sareta kusari wa_  
_Hikichigirou_

_Nani mo dekinai_  
_Chanto dekinai_  
_Sore ga doushita?_  
_Bokura wa wakai nda_  
_Nani mo dekinai_  
_Sugu ni dekinai_  
_Dakara bokura ni kanousei ga aru nda_

_Ame wa yanda_  
_Kaze wa yanda_  
_Mita koto no nai_  
_Hikari ga sasu yo_  
_Ima ga toki da_

_Kimi wa umare kawatta_  
Beginner_!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Level 2 - There's No Useless People**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hetalia _Axis Powers_ - Himaruya Hidekazu

_Seal Online_ - Grigon _Entertainment_

Hetalia _Seals_ - _Summer Shining_ - Yukari Wada

_I'm own nothing but this strange and twisted story plot..._

_Yeah...this is very long, especially in description, maybe..._

_Yeah, even if these characters are OOC and there's OCs in this story..._

_Don't flame me, please!_

_Please, enjoy_...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Benar-benar gila." Razak menyandarkan dirinya di kursi. "Kita bertemu dengan orang yang mengata-ngatai kita, dan sekarang dia bilang kalau dia adalah putri raja. Huh...betapa anehnya hidup ini..."

"Belum lagi dia berubah penampilan..." keluh Flora.

"Apa itu sihir?" tanya Virta.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Aria memandang sekeliling. "Apa kalian sudah lengkap?"

"Belum..." Lili menggelengkan kepala. "Masih ada Kak Ludwig dan Kak Vash."

"Mereka ke mana?"

"Entahlah...harusnya jam segini mereka sudah datang, tapi..." Elizaveta pun mendesah.

"HEI...!"

Aria dan personifikasi lain menoleh.

"Ludwig..." Muka Alfred mulai memucat.

"Vash..." Toris memandang temannya yang biasa disebut 'maniak senjata' itu.

"Kamu!" Ludwig menunjuk Aria. "Kamu anak yang kemarin, kan?!"

"Iya. _Problem_?"

"Tentu saja!" Vash sudah menodongkan senapan AK-47 miliknya. "Aku tembak kau, baru tahu rasa!"

"Tapi ve~, apa kalian tidak merasa aneh?" tanya Feliciano.

"Anak itu kan berubah penampilan?" celetuk Eduard.

_Krik...krik...krik..._

"Benar juga sih...Tunggu! NGAPAIN KAU GANTI GAYA DAN WARNA RAMBUT?!" Ludwig pun marah-marah lagi.

"KENAPA WARNA MATA SAMA PANJANG RAMBUTMU JUGA IKUT GANTI?!" teriak Vash.

"Ngapain juga ganti gaya, warna rambut, panjang rambut, dan warna mata? Hei, ini wujud asliku. Tahu, tidak?" Aria pun menatap Ludwig dan Vash dengan tajam.

"Wujud asli?" Antonio kebingungan.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Aria Stellacia, putri dari planet Shiltz." Aria pun membungkuk tanda hormat layaknya seorang putri raja.

Ludwig dan Vash cuma bisa melongo.

"...dan aku ditugaskan oleh kerajaan untuk merekrut kalian menjadi _Seal_," lanjut Aria. Tatapannya berubah menjadi serius.

"_Seal_?" Semua yang ada di situ—kecuali Matthew—kebingungan.

"Ya, _Seal_." Aria mengambil _Seal Key_ dari dalam saku celananya dan menunjukkan kunci-kunci tersebut di hadapan Matthew dan teman-teman. "Ini demi kita semua; Bumi, Shiltz, dan alam semesta ini."

"Eh?" Kiku tambah bingung.

"Hei! Apa maksud kau dengan 'demi kita semua', hah?! Apa hubungannya dengan kami?!" Mathias mulai kesal lagi.

"Diam kau." Aria menatap Mathias dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku belum selesai, bodoh."

"Em...bisa dimulai langsung penjelasannya?" tanya Lili.

Aria pun mengangguk. "Oke, aku mulai dari Shiltz. Shiltz adalah sebuah planet yang berlokasi di ujung selatan galaksi Andromeda. Seperti Bumi ini, Shiltz punya kehidupan juga. Awalnya, Shiltz aman dan tenteram. Namun, beratus tahun kemudian setelah terbentuknya Shiltz, Elim dan Balie, dua dewa Shiltz, saling berperang dan mengakibatkan kehancuran fatal di Shiltz," katanya memulai penjelasan.

"Lalu?" tanya Elizaveta, penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita itu.

"Maka dari itu, Shiltz memiliki dua ras berbeda; manusia dan Bale. Bale adalah monster jahat yang bisa menghancurkan manusia."

"Kalau gitu..." Gilbert tertahan sesaat. "Makhluk gak _awesome_ itukah yang merasuki Gilbird?"

"Kasus ini berbeda dengan Bale. Yang merasuki Gilbird adalah _Balie Spirit_, roh jahat yang diciptakan oleh Balie untuk merasuki apa pun dan siapa pun. Sedangkan Bale adalah monster sepenuhnya dan memiliki tubuh dan jiwa sendiri. Bentuk Bale pun jauh lebih besar dan kuat. Bisa dibilang sebagai bos dari apa saja yang dirasuki _Balie Spirit_, atau tangan kanan dari Balie." Aria memutar kedua bola matanya ke seluruh personifikasi itu. "Bila kalian adalah manusia biasa—bukan personifikasi negara atau suatu daerah, kalian bisa cedera parah walaupun hanya dengan satu serangan dari mereka, bahkan kalau kau diserang Bale yang paling lemah sekalipun. Maka, berhati-hatilah. Biarpun kalian personifikasi suatu daerah, aku tidak akan menjamin kalian akan selamat."

Flora menelan ludah. "Karena itu, kami menjadi _Seal_?"

"Bukan karena itu. _Seal_ bertujuan untuk melindungi orang lain dan seluruh alam semesta ini, bukan melindungi diri sendiri." Aria memutar bola matanya lagi. "Menjadi _Seal_ bisa menjadi sulit, bila kau tidak memiliki tujuan hidup demi orang-orang terdekatmu."

Tiino mengangkat tangan. "Apa semua orang bisa menjadi Seal?"

"Tidak juga." Aria menggeleng sesaat. "_Seal_, selain harus memiliki tujuan hidup demi orang-orang terdekatnya, mereka juga harus dinyatakan menjadi kandidat _Seal_ oleh raja dari Shiltz, yaitu ayahku."

"Sejak kapan kau merencanakan ini?" tanya Ludwig.

"Dua puluh tahun lalu."

"Tapi, kalau dilihat..." gumam Kirana. "Umurmu saat ini kan..."

"Benar. Sekarang, aku baru berusia tujuh belas tahun."

Antonio tersentak. "Tapi kau belum lahir! Kau masih—"

"Maksudku sepuluh tahun di Shiltz. Di Shiltz, sepuluh tahun sama saja dengan dua puluh tahun di Bumi. Aku masih tujuh belas tahun karena pertumbuhan orang-orang Shiltz lebih lambat daripada manusia di Bumi, namun tumbuh normal seperti manusia lain di Bumi. Di Shiltz, dua tahun Bumi dihitung satu tahun Bumi saat berulang tahun," jelas Aria panjang lebar.

Lucunya, penjelasan Aria yang terdengar sulit itu dimengerti Feliciano dan orang-orang yang gampang bingung lainnya. "Ooo...gitu..." gumam mereka.

"Aku pikir kalian tidak begitu tahu, namun Sey sudah kenal aku ketika aku pertama ke sini, tepatnya kemarin. Matthew adalah _Seal_ pertama yang aku rekrut, dan dia beraksi kemarin bersamaku untuk membasmi Bale Gilbird itu," jelas Aria. "Makanya, mungkin Matthew bingung kenapa Sey bisa kenal aku."

"Jadi...penjelasan tadi pagi itu..." Sey menoleh ke Matthew.

"Iya...aku bohong...daripada...daripada kau...tahu saat itu juga...ya sudah...aku tunggu waktunya..." ujar Matthew terbata-bata sambil menunduk malu.

"Aku bilang ke Matthew supaya jangan bilang siapa pun sampai aku yang membocorkan itu, makanya dia bohong," kata Aria, mengerti dengan kesulitan temannya itu. "Ada pertanyaan?"

Arthur mengangkat tangannya. "Kenapa bentuk Gilbird berubah saat dirasuki?"

"_Balie Spirit_ memerlukan _medium_ untuk beraksi." Ketika Aria memandang teman-temannya—yang belum ia kenal semuanya, mereka terlihat kebingungan. "Jadi begini. _Balie Spirit_ punya jiwa dan bentuk, namun bentuk itu tidak terlihat. Bila merasuki sesuatu yang sejiwa dengannya, _Balie Spirit_ bisa merasuki barang itu dengan mudah. Barang itulah yang kemudian disebut _medium_," jelasnya.

"Sejiwa itu maksudnya apa?" tanya Mei.

"Misalkan _Balie Spirit_ yang berbentuk anak ayam merasuki Gilbird. Maksudnya, bentuk dan unsur-unsur _medium_ itu sesuai dengan milik _Balie Spirit_."

"Lalu...berarti suara-suara seperti 'piya' itu juga dari roh itu?" tanya Eduard.

"Tepat. _Balie Spirit_ juga punya suara dan memerlukan _medium_ untuk menggunakannya," jawab Aria.

"Ooo..." gumam mereka semua.

_"_Maaf_,_ Aria-_san_..." Kiku mengangkat tangannya. "Apakah kau bilang kalau kau berasal dari planet Shiltz?"

Aria mengangguk sekali. "Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa sampai ke sini?" tanya Kiku.

Aria tersenyum penuh arti. "Kalian pasti akan kaget mendengar caraku agar bisa sampai sini." Aria terdiam sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya mengatakan caranya agar bisa sampai bumi dalam waktu singkat. "Aku menggunakan 'sumur'."

_Siiing..._

"...apa?" gumam Lili.

"Apa? 'Sumur'?" Eduard menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Akunya yang salah dengar, atau dia emang bilang begitu?"

"Dia memang bilang 'sumur', kok..." ujar Raivis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Make 'sumur'? Woi, jangan bercanda, deh. Masa' kamu make tempat gak _awesome_ kayak '_sumur_' buat ke Bumi?" kata Gilbert.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Di Shiltz, 'sumur' bisa digunakan untuk bepergian dari satu tempat ke tempat lain." Tatapan Aria berubah menjadi sedikit lebih tajam. "Akan aku jelaskan lebih detail kalau misalnya ada waktu. Baiklah, aku tidak ada urusan apa pun. Sudah saatnya aku pergi." Aria pun membalikkan badannya, lalu berjalan keluar.

Arthur pun mencegatnya. "Aria! Kalau kita—"

"Bukannya ada Matthew? Matthew bisa bertelepati denganku kalau mau." Aria pun membuka pintu ruangan itu. "Aku pergi dulu." Aria pun keluar ruangan itu, kemudian menutup pintunya dengan keras.

BLAM!

Arthur dan teman-temannya terdiam dalam hening.

"...bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja?" usul Arthur.

**.**

**XwXwXwXwXwX**

**.**

**_XXX Hotel_, _Bern, Switzerland_**

**.**

**_January_ 22_nd_, 2030, 09.19 _A.M_**

**.**

Aria pun menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur kamar hotel tempatnya tadi menginap. "Nggak ada kerjaan...apa ada pekerjaan?"

Kriiing...

Aria mengangkat Cellset miliknya dengan malas. "Apa lagi?"

_"Aria? Ini Claire. Maaf mengganggu, tapi ini mengenai _Royal Pass_."_

"_Royal Pass_?"

_"Ya, _Royal Pass_. Ayahanda sudah menentukan pemiliknya."_

Aria terdiam. _Royal Pass_ adalah semacam kompas yang bisa berubah menjadi beragam aksesoris, seperti kalung, gelang, bros, dan lainnya. _Royal Pass_ adalah alat yang sangat penting, karena selain menunjukkan identitas seseorang sebagai _Royal Seal_—_Seal_ yang memiliki misi kerajaan, _Royal Pass_ juga berfungsi sebagai paspor antara Bumi dengan Shiltz, juga memperkuat kekuatan _Seal_. Pemilik _Royal Pass_ hanya bisa ditentukan oleh keluarga kerajaan Shiltz sendiri. Pada umumnya, kekuatan _Royal Pass_ bergantung pada pemiliknya.

_Royal Pass_ ada dua jenis. Jenis yang pertama yaitu _Regular Pass_ yang memiliki lima bentuk—sedangkan ada dua puluh _Royal Pass_: _Alpheratz Pass_, _Mirfak Pass_,_ Regulus Pass_, dan _Spica Pass_ yang berbentuk kalung berliontin bundar; _Pollux Pass_, _Tarf Pass_,_ Altair Pass_, dan _Vega Pass_ yang berbentuk kalung pentagram—_Royal Pass_ yang saat ini dipakai oleh Aria dan Claire; _Sandalsuud Pass_, _Alpherg Pass_, _Betelgeuse Pass_, dan _Antares Pass_ yang berbentuk gelang dengan liontin berbentuk bundar; _Aldebaran_ _Pass_, _Alioth Pass_, _Procyon Pass_, dan _Hamal Pass_ yang berbentuk jam tangan; dan _Alderamin Pass_, _Shedir Pass_, _Deneb Pass_, dan_ Capella Pass_ yang berbentuk _handphone flip _berbentuk bundar.

Jenis yang kedua yaitu _Divine Pass_, jenis _Royal Pass_ yang sangat kuat namun bisa membahayakan nyawa si pemakai. _Divine Pass_ sendiri terbagi atas tiga jenis yang berbeda bentuk: _Polaris Pass_ yang berbentuk kompas yang diikat seperti bandul, _Acrux Pass_ yang berbentuk gantungan kunci dengan liontin bundar, dan _Sirius Pass_ dan _Mira Pass_ yang berbentuk bros. Khusus _Royal Pass_ jenis _Divine_, semua _Pass_ itu harus dipegang oleh perempuan, karena menurut legenda Shiltz, kaum perempuan bisa membuat _Divine Pass_ lebih besar kekuatannya.

Yang membuat Aria tidak percaya adalah betapa cepatnya ayahnya membuat keputusan yang berkaitan dengan _Royal Pass_. Pada umumnya, setiap raja Shiltz memerlukan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk memutuskan pemilik _Royal Pass_ sejak anak dari raja itu berkelana mencari _Seal_—biasanya pencarian _Seal_ dilaksanakan setiap ada anak kerajaan yang sudah berusia 17 tahun Bumi dan jika anak itu memiliki adik biasanya adik itu akan menjadi permaisuri atau raja muda. Namun, belum seminggu Aria mencari _Seal_, ayahnya sudah memutuskan semuanya? Ada apa dengan ayahnya itu? Benar-benar gila dan tidak masuk akal!

"Cepat sekali!" desis Aria.

_"Mengherankan, bukan? Aku sendiri juga begitu. Namun, kata Ayahanda, keputusannya sudah pasti."_

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku baru menemukan satu _Seal_, yaitu Matthew Williams, namun beliau sudah membuat keputusan sampai sejauh itu? Aku bahkan belum yakin kalau si Matthew akan menjadi salah satu di antara mereka." Yang Aria tahu, _Royal Holder_—orang yang memegang_ Royal Pass_—baru bisa diputuskan setelah semua _Seal_ terkumpul.

_"Tapi, Ayahanda bisa melihat potensi _Seal _di antara mereka. Tanpa _Seal Key_ sekalipun."_

"...baiklah. Sekarang siapa saja mereka?"

_"Ayahanda masih tutup mulut mengenai ini. Lalu, soal 'itu', kau lakukan belakangan saja. Kau tahu kan, alasannya?"  
_

"...baiklah." Aria pun memutuskan hubungan telepon. "...kayaknya..."

Aria pun membuka lacinya, lalu mengambil _Spirit Card_ yang ada di dalam buku miliknya.

"Aku bisa menggunakan ini kalau perlu."

**.**

**XwXwXwXwXwX**

**.**

**_XXX Building_, _Bern_, _Switzerland_**

**.**

**_January_ 22_nd_, 2030, 09.54 _A.M_**

**.**

"...dengan ini, _World Meeting_ hari ini berakhir."

Seluruh personifikasi negara menghela nafas lega. Setelah sedikit interupsi dari Aria dan keributan kecil lain, pada akhirnya _World Meeting_ yang diketuai oleh Ludwig itu pun berjalan dengan lancar. Yah, tidak begitu lancar juga, lantaran Alfred dan Gilbert yang sangat berisik membuat Ludwig dan Vash marah-marah lagi, tepat semenit setelah Aria pergi dari ruang pertemuan itu. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka pun tutup mulut dan mengikuti pertemuan tanpa banyak omong.

Matthew pun menghela nafas sekali lagi, kemudian membereskan semua kertas berkas yang ia bawa pada hari itu. Namun, ada suara yang memanggilnya. Suara itu berasal dari luarnya, namun bukan teman-temannya.

_"Matthew?"_

Matthew tersentak._ Ini...telepati?_ Ia pun menjawabnya dengan suara pelan. "...Ada apa, Aria?"

_"Apa ada masalah di sana?"_

"Tidak, tidak ada masalah di sini."

_"Baguslah...oya, sebaiknya kau awasi teman-temanmu itu. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Kalau ada bahaya, cepat telepati ke aku."_

"Baiklah..."

Di tempat lain, seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata hijau zaitun yang tidak jauh dari Matthew menghela nafas panjang. Raut mukanya menunjukkan kecemasan. Ia seperti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Lovino?" panggil salah seorang pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Ada apa?"

Lovino—nama pemuda itu—hanya terdiam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di taman?" tanya pemuda itu, lalu membawa Lovino keluar ruangan.

Matthew, yang melihat mereka berdua, mulai merasakan suatu firasat yang buruk, lalu mengikuti mereka dengan diam-diam.

**.**

**XwXwXwXwXwX**

**.**

**_XXX Park_, _Bern_, _Switzerland_**

**.**

**_January_ 22_nd_, 2030, 10.09 _A.M_**

**.**

Lovino Vargas, personifikasi negara Italia bagian selatan, sedang duduk di kursi taman di dekat di kolam air mancur. Ia tidak sendirian, karena ditemani Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, seorang personifikasi negara Spanyol. Taman itu sepi; hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sana.

"Kau...mengapa..." kata Lovino memulai pembicaraan. "...membawaku ke sini?"

"Dari mukamu, kau terlihat cemas," jawab Antonio. "Aku membawamu ke sini agar kau merasa lebih baik," lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih, tapi...ada hal lain yang lebih kukhawatirkan daripada hal lain."

"Apa itu?"

"_Seal_."

"_Seal_?"

"_Seal_, bodoh! _Chigi_! Apa kau tidak mendengar penjelasan Aria, _bastard_?!" seru Lovino kesal sambil bangkit berdiri. "Aku khawatir bila aku harus jadi _Seal_!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Antonio bingung.

Lovino pun duduk lagi. "Aku...tidak tahu alasanku untuk hidup..."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu, tadi Aria bilang kalau menjadi _Seal_ harus memiliki tujuan dan alasan untuk hidup...tapi...aku tidak tahu..." Lovino menunduk. "Apa gunanya aku hidup di dunia? Pertanyaan seperti itu...aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Jadi...kupikir aku tidak berguna. Kau tahu Feliciano itu? Ia memiliki bakat seni, ia lebih disayangi kakek kami...sedangkan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa..."

Antonio tersenyum, mengerti kesulitan Lovino. "Oh, jadi begitu...sebetulnya..."

"Apa?" tanya Lovino ketus.

"...tidak ada orang yang tidak berguna...kau hanya perlu waktu. Kau tahu si Matthew itu kan?"

"Ya."

"Dia, tidak ada yang mengetahui identitasnya, sehingga sering dilupakan, atau bahkan sering disangka Alfred, tapi...kau lihat sendiri, bukan? Dia menjadi _Seal_ pertama." Antonio menghela nafas. "Sabarlah, Lovino. Kau akan menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu."

"Kau...tumben sekali berkata seperti itu..."

"Karena kau adalah yang paling berharga buatku!" Antonio merangkul Lovino. "Untukku, kau berguna, kok! Hanya perlu kesabaran!"

"Aku tahu, tapi lepaskan aku! _Chigi_!" Lovino menepis tangan Antonio, lalu menyingkirkan diri dari Antonio. "Sudahlah, aku mau menemui Feliciano. Sampai jumpa, _tomato_-_bastard_!" Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan pergi.

Antonio pun termangu, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Dasar Lovino. Tetap seperti dulu, ya?"

_Srek_!

"Siapa?!" seru Antonio, begitu mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari semak belukar besar dekat tempatnya duduk. "Jawab aku!"

"Beanie...beanie..."

"'Beanie'? Apa maksudmu?" Antonio pun mulai maju mendekati semak itu.

Dari semak itu, tiba-tiba muncullah beberapa puluh monster berbentuk kacang berwarna hijau. Ukurannya kira-kira mencapai pinggang Antonio. Tanpa dikomando, monster-monster itu langsung melompat ke arahnya dan menyerangnya.

_Sial, aku tidak membawa apapun untuk menjadi senjata! _pikir Antonio.

"Beanie...!"

"AAAAAH...!"

**.**

**XwXwXwXwXwX**

**.**

**_XXX_ _Park_, _Bern_, _Switzerland_**

**.**

**_January_ 22_nd_, 2030, 10.21 _A.M_**

**.**

Matthew yang sedari tadi berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman terkejut ketika mendengar suara teriakan. "Itu..." gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba, _Assassin Key_ yang sedari tadi dipegangnya mengeluarkan suatu cahaya berkedip-kedip berwarna abu-abu kekuningan. Pada saat itu juga, Matthew tersungkur. Ia memegangi dadanya yang kesakitan.

"Akh!" serunya pelan. Tiba-tiba, ia ingat sesuatu. Ia pun berkonsentrasi sambil menahan rasa sakit yang kelihatannya mulai menghilang perlahan. "...Aria?"

_"Matthew?"_

"Tiba-tiba, kuncinya bersinar, terus dadaku sakit...rasanya seperti ditusuk puluhan pisau dalam satu waktu..."

_"_Balie Spirit_ ada di sekitarmu, Matt!"_

"Apa?!"

_"Iya, mereka pasti di sekitarmu! Oh, apa kau mengikuti salah seorang temanmu? Aku punya firasat buruk."_

"Benar, aku mengikuti Lovino dan Antonio..."

_"Berarti mereka dalam bahaya! Cepat cari mereka! Gunakan kuncimu itu seperti radar!"_

"Baiklah..."

Tiba-tiba, telepon genggam milik Matthew berdering. Matthew pun mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

_"Matt? Syu-syukurlah k-kau menjawab a-aku..."_

"Antonio?"

_"To-tolong...sekarang aku d-diserang oleh monster a-aneh..."_

_Aria benar_, pikir Matthew. _Dia diserang Balie Spirit._ "Bukannya kau bersama Lovino?"

_"D-dia pergi menemui F-Feliciano...to-tolong aku...aku ti-tidak membawa senjata...apapun..."_

"Kenapa harus aku?!"

_"Kau..._Seal _pertama...kan? Selain...Aria...kaulah yang bisa kuandalkan...aku...ada di...kolam air mancur..."_

Matthew terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana sekarang." Matthew pun memutuskan hubungan telepon, kemudian berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud Antonio. Ia tidak menghubungi Aria, karena ia tahu...

_Bertahanlah, Antonio!_

...Aria sudah mengetahuinya.

**.**

**XwXwXwXwXwX**

**.**

**_XXX Street_, _Bern, Switzerland_**

**.**

**_January_ 22_nd_, 2030, 10.23 _A.M_**

**.**

Lovino berlari, menemui Feliciano yang sudah menunggunya di trotoar jalan menuju hotel tempatnya menginap di Swiss.

"Kak Lovino, kok lama sekali?" tanya Feliciano, begitu Lovino sudah sampai di dekatnya.

"Aku itu...diajak Antonio...ke taman..." kata Lovino sambil mengatur nafas. "Dasar...dia malah membuatku telat menemuimu."

"Tidak apa kok, Kak. Kelihatannya ia mengetahui kesulitan Kakak," kata Feliciano sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, ayo jalan." Lovino pun berjalan terlebih dulu menuju hotel, diikuti Feliciano.

Baru dua menit berjalan kaki, Lovino mendengar suatu suara. Walaupun suara itu berasal dari luar, itu bukanlah suara Feliciano. Suara itu mirip dengan seorang gadis._ "Apakah kau...yang bernama Lovino?"_

"Heh?" Refleks, Lovino melihat sekitarnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dekatnya, selain Feliciano.

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Feliciano.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," kata Lovino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "mungkin hanya perasaanku sa—"

_"Lovino. Ini Aria Stellacia yang sedang menggunakan telepati. Mohon dijawab."_

Lovino kaget._ Apa anak ini serius, memanggilku dengan telepati?_

Feliciano terlihat semakin bingung. "Kak, apa ada sesuatu?"

"Suara itu bilang...kalau dia Aria..." gumam Lovino pelan. Walaupun dengan suara pelan, Feliciano masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aria menggunakan telepati? Jawab saja, Kak," usul Feliciano. "Mungkin ada sesuatu. Kakak kan tahu kalau dia itu bukan orang biasa."

"Kau benar," jawab Lovino. "Ada apa, Aria?" desisnya pelan.

_"Apa tadi kau bersama Antonio di taman?"_

"Iya..." _Bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu?_

_"Oh, berarti benar. Matthew membuntutimu dan aku merasakan firasat kalau Antonio akan diserang oleh..."_

"Apa maksudmu?!" seru Lovino. "Jangan bilang kalau dia..."

_"Ya."_ Aria berhenti sesaat. _"Ia diserang _Balie Spirit_."_

Nafas Lovino tertahan sesaat. "Lalu, mengapa aku ikut dibawa?"

_"Ayahku merasakan suatu firasat. Aku akan ke tempatmu. Tunggu di sana."_

"Baiklah..." Lovino pun menghela nafas, membuat Feliciano penasaran.

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Feliciano.

"Antonio...diserang..._Balie Spirit_..." kata Lovino. Wajahnya menjadi sedikit lebih terlihat sedih daripada tadi.

"Apa?! Kak Antonio?!" seru Feliciano kaget. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Aria tidak memberitahukannya..." Lovino jatuh terduduk. "Tapi, katanya ayahnya merasakan suatu firasat sehingga ia menyuruhku untuk menunggu di sini..."

"Kalau begitu..." Feliciano membawa Lovino ke halte yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya. "Kita tunggu saja di sini, ve~"

"Kau...tetap di sini?" tanya Lovino ketika ia sudah duduk di halte dengan dibopong Feliciano.

"Tentu, Kak!" Feliciano tersenyum manis. "Aku tetap akan ada di sini, bersama Kakak!"

Lovino hanya menghela nafas.

Dua menit kemudian, Aria datang, dengan pakaian yang sama seperti tadi. Namun dengan cara yang tidak biasa, lantaran ia terbang di atas permadani berwarna kuning yang berbentuk bulat. Lovino dan Feliciano yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terpana.

"Halo, semua," sapa Aria, begitu ia sudah sampai di depan dua orang Italia bersaudara itu. Ia masih duduk di atas permadani yang sudah mendarat di tanah. "Ayo, naik."

"Tu-tunggu!" seru Lovino. "Kau dapat permadani itu dari mana? Jelas-jelas gak ada permadani terbang di sini!"

"Oh, ini _Spirit Card_ yang kutangkap kemarin bersama Matthew," jelas Aria. "_Spirit Card_ adalah _Balie Spirit_ yang berubah menjadi lebih jinak pada manusia, dan punya kekuatan istimewa, seperti berubah bentuk. Hebat, kan?"

"Wah~ Hebat, ve~" puji Feliciano. Lovino hanya terdiam.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" ajak Aria. "Selebihnya akan kujelaskan nanti bila sudah sampai. Nyawa lebih penting! Cepat!"

Lovino dan Feliciano pun saling berpandangan, kemudian menaiki permadani itu. Permadani itu pun perlahan terbang, melintasi cakrawala nan luas.

Sementara Aria tetap fokus dalam mengarahkan permadani dengan pikirannya dan Feliciano asyik memandangi pemandangan Swiss dari langit, Lovino hanya termenung. Ia memikirkan perkataan Antonio ketika berbicara dengannya di taman.

_Tujuan hidup...ya?_

Ia berharap dapat menemukannya secepat mungkin...

_...aku akan mencarinya!_

...demi orang yang sebetulnya berharga untuknya.

**.**

**XwXwXwXwXwX**

**.**

**_XXX_ _Park_, _Bern_, _Switzerland_**

**.**

**_January_ 22_nd_, 2030, 10.28 _A.M_**

**.**

Sesampainya di tempat yang dimaksud, Matthew sangat terkejut dengan yang dilihatnya. Semua hancur berantakan. Tidak hanya itu, Antonio terkapar di tanah dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Sementara itu, ada puluhan monster berbentuk seperti kacang berwarna hijau yang terlihat bermain satu sama lain di sekitar tubuh Antonio.

"Antonio!" seru Matthew. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan _Assassin Key_ yang sejak tadi berada di kantong kanan jaketnya. "Aku mohon Antonio, bertahanlah!"

Tiba-tiba, Matthew mendengar suara sesuatu yang terbang. Ketika menoleh, ia melihat Aria, Lovino, dan Feliciano terbang menggunakan permadani bulat berwarna kuning. Permadani itu terlihat mendarat ke arahnya.

"Aria, itu apa?" tanya Matthew, begitu Aria sudah mendarat ke dekatnya.

"_Spirit Card_, _Balie Spirit_ yang sudah dijinakkan dan memiliki kekuatan istimewa yang bisa membantu," jelas Aria dengan singkat, lalu mengubah permadani itu menjadi kartu kembali dengan bantuan _Altair Pass_ miliknya.

"Oh..." gumam Matthew mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Aria pun mengeluarkan kunci berbentuk pedang berwarna kuning keemasan. "Aku akan menggunakan _Paladin Key_. Lovino dan...eh..." Ia terlihat kebingungan, karena ia memang tidak tahu nama saudara dari Lovino.

"Aku Feliciano Vargas, ve~" jawab Feliciano, seperti tahu pikiran Aria.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua bawa Antonio ke tempat yang aman. Kami akan mengalihkan perhatian monster _Beanie_." Aria pun mengangkat kunci itu sampai sebatas matanya. "Matthew, kau siap?"

"Siap." Matthew pun menggenggam kuncinya erat-erat.

"Sebaiknya kita menggunakan mantera yang sama, karena bila dikelompokkan, _Paladin_ dan _Assassin_ sama-sama sedikit lebih lemah bila dibandingkan dengan pasangannya," kata Aria.

"Apa?" tanya Matthew.

"Akan kujelaskan lain kali, waktunya tidak keburu untuk sekarang. Mantera untuk kelompok profesi semacam _Paladin_ dan _Assassin_ adalah..." Aria terdiam sesaat. "_Seal Power Tipareth Link_."

"Baiklah..." gumam Matthew mengerti.

Aria dan Matthew pun berkonsentrasi. Pada saat itu juga, kunci-kunci yang mereka pegang mengeluarkan cahaya terang.

"Wah..." decak Feliciano.

"_Seal Power_..."

Dan tepat sebelum _Beanie_ itu melihat mereka...

"..._Tipareth Link_!"

Cahaya putih yang sangat terang pun menyelimuti tubuh mereka selama lima detik, dan setelah cahaya itu menghilang, mereka pun telah mengenakan pakaian Seal mereka. Untuk Aria, ia mengenakan _Gold Saint Set_, dengan _Gold Saint's Sword_ sebagai senjatanya dan sebuah perisai bernama _Shield of Gold Saint_. Dan tentu saja, _Seal Form_.

"Wah...pakaian mereka keren..." decak Feliciano lagi. Sementara Lovino terlihat terkejut dengan pakaian yang mereka kenakan setelah berubah.

Tanpa banyak tingkah, _Beanie_-_Beanie _itu pun langsung menyerang kedua remaja yang berubah wujud itu. Aria dan Matthew pun langsung maju dan menyerang mereka degan senjata masing-masing. Sementara mereka saling bertarung, Feliciano dan Lovino membopong Antonio yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan bersembunyi di balik pohon besar.

"Kak Antonio, bangunlah, ve~!" seru Feliciano sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Antonio.

Lovino hanya terdiam, merenungkan kehidupannya sebagai personifikasi negara. Dari kecil, ia selalu merasa iri dengan Feliciano. Satu, karena Feliciano lebih dimanja. Dua, karena Feliciano lebih dikenal dan ramah. Tiga, karena ia bisa melakukan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan seni. Hanya dengan tiga alasan itu saja, Lovino sudah merasa kalau ia tidak berguna di dunia ini. Apalagi kalau alasan untuk itu bertambah!

Feliciano, yang menyadari sikap aneh kakaknya tersebut, menepuk pundak Lovino. "Kak, kalau Kakak ingin mencari alasan untuk menjadi _Seal_, sebetulnya alasan itu sudah ada, kok," katanya, membuat Lovino sangat kaget dengan perkataannya.

_Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?_

Aria yang melihat kejadian itu dari jauh tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mendekati Lovino. "Kalau Matthew tiada, itu memang masalah. Tapi kalau kau yang menghilang, masalah akan lebih besar," katanya sambil memegang pundak Lovino.

"Eh?"

"Di Shiltz, aku belajar sedikit mengenai Bumi," ujar Aria. "Kalau kau tidak ada di muka Bumi, siapa yang mengurus Italia bagian selatan? Lovino, kau hidup karena Italia tidak bisa berdiri hanya dengan satu orang. Feliciano sudah mengurus bagian utara, sisanya diserahkan padamu. Karena itu kau hidup. Selain itu..."

Lovino memandang Aria dengan keheranan.

"...hidupmu sangat berpengaruh pada Antonio."

Lovino tersentak. Selain terkejut, ia juga tidak mengerti dengan maksud Aria.

"Yah, kau tahu, kalau kau tidak ada di dunia ini, mungkin Antonio akan sedikit lebih kesepian. Kau selalu bersamanya sejak kecil sampai sekarang, bukan? Kalau kau tidak ada, semua akan berubah. Italia akan mudah direbut. Semua berubah. Drastis. Kau sudah memiliki potensi _Seal_, bahkan sebelum kami semua menyadarinya...itulah alasan mengapa ayahku bilang padaku lewat telepati kalau kau adalah _Seal_." Aria menarik tangan kanan Lovino, lalu menaruh kunci berbentuk gada bewarna merah dengan aksen putih dan emas di atas telapak tangannya. "Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya dengan bantuan saudaramu. Dan...jadilah _Seal Priest_, Lovino."

Tiba-tiba, kunci yang diberikan Aria kepada Lovino bercahaya dengan sangat terang. Cahaya itu berwarna merah keemasan.

"Ucapkanlah manteranya sekarang, Lovino," kata Aria sambil mundur beberapa langkah. _Altair Pass_ miliknya pun ikut bersinar. "_Seal Power Priest Link_."

Lovino terdiam beberapa saat, mengenang apa yang sudah ia lakukan untuk dunia selama hidupnya...sebetulnya, hampir tidak ada. Namun...

Lovino tersenyum kecil. _Aku berhutang budi padamu, Antonio...dan akan aku balas..._

Lovino pun mengangkat kunci itu tinggi-tinggi. "_Seal Power_..."

_...sekarang juga!_

"..._Priest Link_!"

Tiba-tiba, cahaya dari Priest Key menyelimuti tubuh Lovino selama lima detik. Dan, ketika cahaya itu menghilang, Lovino terlihat sangat terkejut dengan pakaian dan senjata yang dipegangnya.

"_Holistic Set_ dan _Holistic Mace_..." gumam Aria sambil memandangi layar Cellset miliknya. "Untuk ukuran _Priest_, ini bagus juga."

Lovino yang awalnya terkejut menutup matanya sebentar, kemudian membukanya lagi. Ia mengacungkan gadanya ke para Beanie, sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya. "Dengan kekuatan Elim yang dipercayakan kepadaku, dalam nama Tuhan aku akan menghukummu!"

_Siiing..._

"Ka...Kakak?" gumam Feliciano. Ia terlihat sangat heran dan kaget dengan hal tersebut. Tidak hanya Feliciano, Matthew juga heran dengan hal tersebut.

Mereka semakin heran ketika Lovino berkata, "Aku akan melindungi seluruh bumi ini dengan segenap jiwaku!" Kemudian ia berbalik pada teman-temannya dan sambil membungkuk ia berkata lagi, "Saya akan melakukan apapun demi kebaikan kalian, kawan-kawanku yang kukasihi dan kuhormati."

Kebingungan, Aria menatap Matthew dengan tatapan heran. "Matt, ada apa?"

"Lovino...kok..." ucap Matthew terbata-bata. "...berubah...sifat?"

Aria hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau akan tahu besok." Ia pun memutar-mutar pedangnya sebentar. "Ayo!"

Matthew pun mengangguk serius. "Baik!" Bersama Aria, Matthew pun membasmi para monster mungil nan kejam tersebut, sampai tinggal satu yang tersisa. Untuk melakukan itu mereka memerlukan waktu sekitar lima menit. Lebih lama daripada kasus yang kemarin, karena _Beanie_-_Beanie_ tersebut lebih kuat daripada _Piya_.

"Nah," gumam Aria sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke satu-satunya _Beanie_ yang tersisa, "mari kita—"

"Tunggu dulu!"

Aria dan Matthew menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata Lovino yang memanggil mereka.

"Saya ingin memulihkan keadaan kalian terlebih dahulu, sebelum kalian menyegel monster itu." Lovino pun mengacungkan gadanya tinggi-tinggi, dan dari gada itu keluar cahaya kuning yang menyilaukan. "_Mega Cure_..._UNLEASH_!" Cahaya tersebut keluar dari gadanya seperti sulur dan mengelilingi tubuh Aria dan Matthew.

Dan seketika itu juga, tubuh Matthew dan Aria menjadi lebih ringan.

"Ini..." gumam Matthew.

Aria tersenyum, ketika cahaya itu hilang dengan perlahan. "Matt, ayo!"

"Baik!" jawab Matthew.

"_Ice Cannon_..."

"_Vital Attack_..."

"...**_SEAL_**!"

BLAR!

JLEB!

"Beanie...!" Monster itu pun berubah kembali ke wujud asalnya—kacang hijau—dan _Balie Spirit_ yang dipaksa keluar dari _medium_-nya berubah menjadi _Spirit Card_.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketiga Seal tadi kembali ke wujud asalnya. Dan yang pertama kali ambruk ke tanah adalah Lovino. Serentak, teman-temannya langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Lovino!" seru Matthew sambil berlutut di dekat Lovino. "Apa kau tak apa?"

"Gila..." gumam Lovino. "Suaraku...keluar...tanpa ter...terpikir olehku!"

Matthew dan Feliciano kebingungan, lalu menoleh ke Aria yang masih berdiri di dekat mereka. "Aria, apa maksudnya ini?!" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Karena itu besok kita semua harus belajar lebih lanjut tentang _Seal_," kata Aria, jawabannya sama sekali tidak cocok dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya. "Apa kalian punya nomor telepon seluruh teman kalian?" tanyanya.

"Aku punya, ve~ Tapi kalau Millie dan saudaranya..." gumam Feliciano, ia terlihat sedikit bersalah.

"Tak apa, aku punya, kok," kata Matthew menenangkan. "Tapi, untuk apa?" tanya Matthew pada Aria.

"Tanyakan pada teman-teman kalian, kalau besok mereka bisa berkumpul di negara...aduh..." Aria menjitak kepalanya pelan. "...yang banyak gunungnya itu...apa, ya?"

"Cili?" tebak Feliciano.

"Bukan...di utara, kok...apa, ya...?"

"Norwegia?" tanya Lovino. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai tenang.

"Nah, itu dia! Suruh mereka agar kumpul di gedung pertemuan di ibukota Norwegia—namanya apa, aku gak urus. Soalnya kalau mereka masih awam soal _Seal_ mereka bisa panik sendiri." Aria menghela nafas sejenak. "Selain tentang perubahan sifat seperti tadi, _Seal Pass_ dan _Pet_ adalah hal penting lain yang harus dijelaskan. Dan aku akan mengajak kalian semua ke 'sumur' yang aku maksud. Kalau ingin bertanya hari ini, simpan dulu untuk besok."

"Apa gak bisa lusa? Atau minggu depan?" usul Lovino. "Kita terlalu capek..."

"Kalau minggu depan, mungkin kita sudah mati," kata Aria, "tapi kalau lusa...ya tak apa."

"Tapi...kamu mau nginap di mana?" tanya Matthew.

"Aku gak mau merepotkan kalian." Aria menunjukkan_ Spirit Card_ bergambar_ Beanie_. "Aku bisa menggunakan ini sebagai sarung tidur."

"Tapi...kau mau makan apa?" tanya Lovino. Aria hanya terdiam.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dulu di rumahku," usul Matthew. "Hari ini aku akan meminta Sey untuk pulang terlebih dulu, lalu meminta pilot pesawatku untuk membawaku dan Aria kembali ke Kanada. Itu tidak begitu merepotkan, kok."

"..." Aria hanya terdiam, lalu mendesah. "Terima kasih...dan maaf, Matthew."

Matthew tersenyum. "Tak apa, kok. Tapi sebagai putri raja, kau pintar bertahan hidup juga, ya," guraunya. Candaannya membuat muka Aria sedikit memerah karena malu, lantaran jarang ada orang yang menyinggung soal itu.

"Itu..." kilah Aria pelan. "...bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi, ve~" sela Feliciano. "Pertama kita harus membawa Kak Antonio ke rumah sakit terdekat..."

Aria, Matthew, dan Lovino pun memandang Antonio yang masih terkapar di dekat semak-semak. Sepertinya ia masih belum sadar juga.

Dan kalimat dari Feliciano disambut dengan satu kata pendek dari Aria.

"...ayo."

**.**

**XwXwXwXwXwX**

**.**

**_XXX Hospital_, _Bern_, _Switzerland_**

**.**

**_January_ 22_nd_, 2030, 14.57 _P.M_**

**.**

"...ugh..."

Antonio membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Samar-samar, ia melihat langit-langit suatu ruangan yang putih bersih. Kalau ditimbang dari bau sekitarnya, sepertinya sudah jelas kalau ruangan ini adalah kamar rumah sakit.

"Antonio, kau sudah sadar?"

Antonio menoleh. Di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya sudah ada dua orang. Yang satu berambut pirang sebahu bergelombang dan bermata biru, sedangan yang satunya lagi berambut perak pendek dan bermata merah darah. Mereka berdua adalah sahabatnya, Francis Bonnefoy dan Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Ini...di mana?" gumam Antonio pelan.

"Kau di rumah sakit, Nio," jawab Francis. "Tadi Matthew meneleponku kalau kau sehabis dilukai oleh monster bernama Beanie."

"Lalu...bagaimana dengan...monster itu?"

"Tenang, Antonio," kata Gilbert, "Aria dan Matt sudah menyegelnya. Dibantu Lovino juga."

"Lovino...menjadi _Seal_...juga?" Pertanyaan Antonio dijawab dengan anggukan dari Francis dan Gilbert. Antonio pun menghela nafas lega.

"Antonio."

Antonio melirik, melihat Aria, Lovino, Feliciano, dan Matthew yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamar. Tiba-tiba, Lovino maju mendekati tempat Antonio berbaring.

"Antonio..." kata Lovino, "...terima...kasih."

Antonio tersenyum, mengerti akan maksud Lovino. "Aku juga berterima kasih...dan selamat, karena kau sudah menyelamatkan si _oyabun_ ini dan berhasil menjadi _Seal_."

"_Oyabun_?" gumam Aria.

"Artinya 'bos'," kata Matthew menjelaskan.

"Tapi, Lovi..." gumam Antonio, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya memusatkan perhatian padanya. "...aku tidak akan kalah! Aku berjanji akan menjadi _Seal_ yang lebih hebat daripada kau!"

Lovino tersenyum penuh arti. "...aku juga tidak akan kalah, _tomato_-_bastard_!"

"Aku juga, ve~" seru Feliciano.

"Aku yang hebat ini juga!" seru Gilbert.

"Aku juga tidak mau kalah, _mon cher_~" sahut Francis.

Aria dan Matthew saling berpandangan, lalu tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya teman-teman mereka sudah membuat janji pada seluruh dunia...

...kalau mereka akan menjadi _Seal_ juga.

**.**

**XwXwXwXwXwX**

**.**

**_XXX Street_, _Bern_, _Switzerland_**

**.**

**_January_ 22_nd_, 2030, 15.42 _P.M_**

**.**

Aria dan Matthew berjalan beriringan, menyusuri jalan yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat di mana pesawat jet milik Matthew berada. Setelah berbagi cerita dengan Antonio dan kawan-kawan, menelepon seluruh teman mereka untuk berkumpul di Norwegia lusa nanti (dibantu Antonio, Gilbert, dan Francis juga), juga mendapat nomor ponsel Cellset dari Aria, jam menjenguk pun akhirnya habis dan mereka disuruh pulang. Matthew tidak lupa menelepon Sey kalau ia akan pulang dengan jetnya sendiri dan menyuruh si gadis untuk kembali ke rumahnya lebih awal.

"Di rumahmu nanti, kita makan apa?" tanya Aria, setelah hening beberapa lama.

"Ng...sore ini, akan kubuatkan _pancake_ dan coklat hangat. Kau suka?" Matthew balik bertanya. Aria mengangguk.

"Malamnya?"

"Um...kita bisa lihat nanti."

Aria terdiam sejenak. "...Matt."

"Ada apa?" tanya Matthew.

"Apa setelah ini, kau bisa mengenalkan teman-temanmu padaku? Mau pakai peta, foto, atau apapun, boleh."

Matthew terdiam selama beberapa saat, kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu." Tiba-tiba, ia berhenti di depan Aria, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Aria terhenti dan menatapnya kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Matt?" tanya Aria.

"Agar kau tidak tersesat nanti," jawab Matthew. "Aku akan menjadi pelayanmu kalau kau mau, Nona Aria," guraunya pelan.

Wajah Aria mulai merona. Jujur, sebetulnya ia paling benci kalau diperlakukan seperti tuan putri. Bahkan, ketika umurnya 11 tahun ia pernah kabur dari rumah karena ibunya mau menyewa seorang pelayan. Tetapi, sejak pertama bertemu Matthew, Aria mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres pada dirinya.

Namun, Aria langsung mengabaikan perasaan itu. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menerima uluran tangan temannya itu. "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan tetap mengikutimu." Matthew pun berjalan lagi, "ayo."

Aria pun mengikutinya. Walaupun bila ia benci diperlakukan bak seorang putri, ia tidak melepaskan tangan Matthew darinya. Mengapa?

_Sudahlah, aku akan terbiasa nanti._

Mereka pun kembali berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan, menuju lapangan di mana pesawat jet milik sang personifikasi negara Kanada menunggu.

**.**

**To Be Next Adventure...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mado no soto wa _monochro _no sekai_  
_Kawari no nai hibi wa taikutsu_  
_ Ikiru koto ga wazuka ni omotai_  
_ Tobiori tara karukunaru kana_

_ Kokoro no tenki yohou  
Ashita seiten desu ka?_  
_ Hitomi ni utsuru keshiki_  
_ Mata, douse, onaji desho _

_ Hateshinai michi no doko ka ni_  
_ Ochi teru kana sagashi mono_  
_ Asu ni nareba kitto mitsukaru kara _  
_ Ima, me o samashite_

_Hateshinai sora no mukou ni_  
_ Matteru kana sagashi mono_  
_ Kinou yori sukoshi dake mae o muki_  
_ Ima, te o nobashite_

_ Saa, ima, te o nobashite_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

MAAF TELAT UPDATE!

_Hiatus_ memang menyebalkan, membuat Yuka tidak bisa melanjutkan HetaSeals dengan tenang! Tapi, karena hari ini sudah _update_, maka kalian tidak perlu khawatir! Maaf kalau episode ini gak jelas plotnya!

Oh, dan _hint_ di atas tadi...#_wink_ Sepertinya Yuka telah menciptakan _pairing_ yang lebih nge-_crack_ lagi, ya~

Oh, sebelum itu, Yuka meminta _vote _dari kalian. Di antara karakter-karakter di bawah ini:  
a. **Elizaveta (Hungary)**,  
b. **Ludwig (Germany)**,  
c. **Feliciano (N. Italy/Veneziano)**,  
d.** Natalia (Belarus)**, atau  
e. **Sey (Seychelles)**,  
karakter mana yang kalian inginkan untuk menjadi _Seal_ ketiga? Profesinya? Rahasia!

Lalu, di tanggal (yang seharusnya, maklum Yuka _update_ episode 2 ini pagi-pagi) ketika _chapter_ ini _update_: 29 Juni, siapakah karakter yang berulang tahun? Ada orangnya, lho, di episode ini! Yang mampu menjawab dengan cepat dan tepat, pilihannya akan dikalikan 2, sehingga peluang karakter untuk memenangkan _voting_ akan lebih besar!

Yukari Wada, pamit!


End file.
